MI HISTORIA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA
by LindsayWest
Summary: Ariana Grande tiene un profundo enamoramiento por su mejor amiga, Liz Gillies, pero el ascenso en su carrera le imposibilita llevar una relación con ella, su indecisión pone en peligro su posible noviazgo cuando Victoria Justice aparece en el camino.Triángulo amoroso Eliana/Elitoria... y en M XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, como prometí, éste es el segundo fic fuera de los personajes de Victorious que prometí, es un Eliana/Elitoria, espero que les guste mis apreciados/as, saben bien que les tengo cariños y que por ustedes es que continúo escribiendo, así que éste fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga **_**JathanJori98**_**, quien me lo sugirió hace tiempo.**

**Les aclaro, que está narrado desde la perspectiva burda de Ariana, quien está hecha un manojo de deseos por Liz jaja, por consiguiente, está escrito así, un poco tosco, como nos pondríamos muchas de tener a Liz para nosotras jajaja, ¿a poco no? **

**Todo el que ponga review merece ser considerado o considerada LIZBIAN, quien slea y no escriba un comentario, no llega ni a Gillian XD Se les quiere…**

**Ni **_**Victorious**_** ni ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan me pertenecen, **_**escribo solo como entretenimiento y diversión.**_

**MI HISTORIA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA**

Nunca me imaginé en lo que esto se convertiría, jamás en mi vida lo hubiera imaginado, comenzó siendo todo tan bello y perfecto, pero se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla.

Liz y yo nos conocimos poco antes de cumplir los quince años, soy un mes mayor que ella aunque ella parece mayor que yo, es muy alta comparada a mí y una chica muy madura para su edad, siempre la admiré. Liz es… un sueño de chica, para cualquier hombre sería la mujer perfecta, es extraordinariamente bella, la mujer más bella que yo haya visto jamás en mi vida. Las medidas perfectas, la cara perfecta… unos ojos que siempre amé, una piel que al momento, sigo deseando cada vez que recuesto mi cabeza sobre mi almohada; olor delicado, femenino, dulce, embriagante, suavidad enloquecedora, encanto enternecedor… Liz es… para cualquier chica… una chica hermosa, para mí… siempre será… el amor de mi vida…

Ése día quedamos en hacer un livechat, Liz estaría en mi casa cinco días porque su madre había salido fuera, así que pasaríamos el tiempo juntas, ella no vive en Los Ángeles a menos que esté grabando para el programa en el que trabajamos juntas desde hace tiempo, Victorious, ella hace a la chica mala, yo a la chica tonta y honestamente, Jade West, la mala, es lo más sensual que he podido ver en la TV "infantil", Liz es así, una mujer sexy a más no poder, y la tonta de yo, comencé a sentir algo por ella creo que desde que la conocí, con su carácter tan hilarante, tan simpático, divertido y su belleza tan elegante, su temperamento fuerte… En los ensayos de la obra 13 donde participamos recuerdo estarla mirando todo el tiempo, vigilándola, sufrí un poco cuando ella se hizo novia de Eric, recuerdo que me contaba todo lo que hacían juntos y yo sentía un vacío dentro de mi estómago pero no sabía ni porqué, hoy lo entiendo, estaba celosa, celosa de Eric, celosa por Liz, Liz Gillies mi mejor amiga…

-¿Está listo?

-Sí, date prisa.

-En un momento, baño… - Gritó y yo me reí.

Hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta que los fans del programa estaban murmurando cosas sobre ella y sobre mí, ¿qué cosas? Pues que salíamos juntas, que éramos pareja. Lo descubrí una vez que buscábamos información sobre lo que escribían los fans sobre nuestros personajes en internet, en esas páginas de seguidores, descubrimos muchas cosas que nos dieron risa sobre Jade y Cat, pero en un momento que Liz se levantó al baño, abrí otros _links_ que me llevaron a información de fanáticos sobre nosotras, no Cat y Jade, Liz y yo, miré todo lo que escribían sobre ambas y la verdad me emocioné, con todos los mensajes y los dibujos que ví en cuestión de minutos, Liz regresó y yo cerré todas las ventanas que había abierto. Por mucho tiempo le oculté lo que ví, hasta ésa noche en el _livechat_.

-Liz, ven aquí – La llamé.

-Ya voy.

Por fin llegó y se sentó a mis espaldas, abrimos la lectura de mensajes y el primero que leí (a propósito) en voz alta, fue el de un fan que preguntó si ella y yo estábamos en una cita en ese momento. Me reí, me reí discreta fingiendo que ignoraba el asunto, la verdad es que no era así, yo ya sabía lo que pensaba la gente, pero quise conocer la reacción de Liz, no fue lo que esperaba pero, es Liz, la madura Liz Gillies.

Terminando el chat quise ahondar en la plática sobre el tema, debía ser cuidadosa, Liz suele irse por la tangente para no darle prioridad a temas sin importancia.

-Que estábamos en una cita romántica… - dije – tú y yo… ¿cómo es eso?

-¿Porqué piensan que eso puede pasar?

-No lo sé… Creativos – Arrojé – Pero tienes razón, tú y yo en una cita en ése plan sería lo peor…

Ella se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, mirando hacia el techo.

-Me pregunto cómo sería – Articuló - ¿Qué haríamos? – Se volvió a mí.

-Reiríamos como tontas.

-No, algo tendríamos qué hacer diferente, siempre reímos como tontas.

-Bueno… ¿tú qué harías?

-No lo sé – Dijo arrugando las cejas – Podemos calar - ¡Excelente! Casi grité dentro de mí – Ven – Se levantó poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama – Vamos a representar una cita nuestra. Imagina que estamos en… en…

-En el bosque… o en un parque – Ayudé.

-En un parque, y estamos saliendo como novias; dame tu mano Ariana – Obedecí, ¿porqué no se la daría? No sólo la mano si lo pidiera. - ¿Quieres que te compre algo? ¿Qué se te antoja Ari?

-Ahmm… quiero un algodón de azúcar.

-Bien.

-Lizzy, la gente nos está mirando.

-No las tomes en cuenta.

-_Ok_.

-Bueno, hemos tenido una tarde sorprendente, te llevé a comer, te llevé a pasear por la feria, nos subimos a los carritos chocones y al carrusel y ahora, estamos sentadas en una banca a mitad de la noche, no hay más niños, sólo algunas parejas que pasan por frente a nosotras, nadie nos reconoce porque no damos la apariencia.

No se daba cuenta que mis ojitos, por la opaca luz de la lámpara de buró de mi habitación, me estaban brillando, y que dentro de mí se removían muchos sentimientos por ella desde hace tiempo guardados.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Se interrumpió ella.

-¿Qué hacemos de qué? Síguele.

-No, es tu turno, yo ya hablé demasiado.

-¿Pero qué hago yo?

-No sé, es cita de ambas no sólo mía, algo debes hacer tú.

-Bueno… - Que ni me pregunte qué cosa haría yo, porque si por mí fuera ahora mismo creo que… ahora mismo creo que… creo que la besaría – Bueno, no sé, es la mitad de la noche, es tarde, deberías llevarme a mi casa y despedirnos.

-¿Ya?

-Ya.

-No hiciste nada.

-Es tarde.

-Bueno, te llevo a tu casa… Te veo mañana mi amor – Me tomó de las manos situándose frente a mí.

-S-sí… sí-sí-sí… te veo mañana.

-¿Un beso de despedida?... ¿lo merezco? – Me paralicé – Te compré un algodón de azúcar – Bromeó – Y me obligaste a entrar al circo.

-Bien, te daré uno en la mejilla – Ella rió, DIOS, cómo amo su risa.

-¿Sólo eso? Se supone que somos novias…

-No querrás que te bese de verdad.

-Sí, así – Dijo tomándome y haciendo como que me besaba, pero sólo colocaba su mano sobre mi boca, ojalá pudiera traspasarla. Reí de puros nervios. De pronto nos miramos a la cara, ojos sobre ojos, no podía notar la claridad de los de ella por la media luz que había pero sabía que estaban tan hermosos como siempre.

-Tal vez deberíamos…

-¿Probar? – Preguntó… o propuso.

-Tal vez… no, somos mejores amigas, eso es…

-Sólo calar… - Si no me gustaras… ¿cómo negarme? Siempre he querido tener contacto con sus labios.

-Bueno… hazlo…

-¿Hacer qué?

-Bésame.

-Tú bésame a mí.

-No, tú a mí

-Tú me invitaste a salir, tú me besas.

-Te traje a tu casa, te despides dándome un beso.

-Liz… Está bien – Podría ser mi única oportunidad de hacerlo – Bien… ahm… yo… yo…

Ella fue acercando su rostro al mío, poco a poco, inclinándose, yo la miré directo a los ojos, perdí de vista sus labios por encontrarme en sus ojos, la veía cada vez más cerca, más cerca, mucho más cerca. Sentí su carne suculenta sobre mi boca, sentí sus labios cálidos y húmedos en mí, haciendo movimientos pausados al besarme, DIOS, era tan maravilloso, era tan perfecto, tan hermoso, era tan… presioné sobre ella, me hundí en su boca, en su sensual boca llena de delicias bastas para hacerme perder la cordura…

Realmente, si me lo preguntan, no sé en qué estaba pensando mi cabeza en aquél instante, posiblemente no estuviera pensando en nada, sólo sentía un calor que me recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Hice presión sobre el cuerpo de Liz y la tumbé de espaldas a la cama, podría darme pena relatar cómo había acabado con mis estribos pero no, si nadie ha tenido la suerte de compartir un momento como ése con Liz Gillies entonces no sabe lo que una está pasando, estaba loca tal vez, y era por ella.

Liz se incorporó de nuevo y así como la sentí estaba temblando, habían pasado ya cuatro minutos desde que comenzamos a besarnos y no nos habíamos despegado más que para tomar aire y seguir. Mis manos por voluntad propia la tomaron por los hombros más fuerte antes de deslizar el suéter negro hacia abajo, estaba haciendo calor, mucho calor.

-Ari… - Dijo ella, pero no la dejé terminar porque volví a besarla – Ari… esto creo… se está saliendo de control… - no hacía nada de caso, la escuchaba, pero no hacía caso.

Mis manos bajaron hasta el borde de su blusa negra de tirantes y la llevé un poco hacia arriba acariciando su vientre plano y su espalda, esa sensación me estaba matando, luego bajé mi cabeza y comencé a dar besos a su estómago, muchos besos.

-Ari… - Yo besaba su vientre en lo que mis manos obreras volvían y se deshacían del suéter de una vez por todas, luego subí un poco hasta mirarla de frente.

-No digas nada Lizzy, sólo permite que esto suceda… tan sólo por ésta noche.

Ella ya no habló. La dejé muda, me deshice de mi suéter y mi blusa quedándome sólo en mi sostén, no era mucho, ambas estábamos acostumbradas a mirarnos semidesnudas, compartíamos un camerino en 13, y cuando estábamos juntas igual nos vestíamos una frente a la otra, pero Liz no esperaba lo siguiente. Llevé mis manos a la parte trasera de mi espalda y desenganché el sujetador, al instante mis senos quedaron al aire libre y casi tuve qué obligarla a que me mirara. Estaba un poco tímida, tomé sus manos y coloqué sus palmas sobre mis senos desnudos.

-Toca, ésta noche son todos tuyos.

Lo hizo, con timidez comenzó a masajear mi par de pechos y yo sentía que me derretía con el simple gesto tan… sus manos me quemaban, me hacían arder todo por dentro. Liz tocó con sus pulgares mis pezones que ya estaban erectos por el placer que me invadía, trazó círculos alrededor y lentamente llevó su ardiente boca hasta uno de ellos, chupó y al instante eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, era dulce.

-¡Ah! – Exclamé, lo que provocó que ella chupara más fuerte en lo que su mano derecha trabajaba en mi otro pecho y la izquierda recorría mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez más hacia abajo, más hacia abajo, más hacia abajo…

-Oh Liz… - murmuré. Se puso de rodillas y me llevó a hacer lo mismo, luego me besó intensamente al tiempo que sus manos bajaban por mis caderas y se metían dentro de mi piel acariciando mis muslos…

-Liz… - Me llevó de espaldas sobre la cama bajándome el pantalón, me lo saqué en un instante y quedé sólo en mi pantaleta que se estaba sintiendo húmeda no sé porqué… Liz me estaba besando, me besaba intensamente, con mucho esmero, con demasiada pasión y yo sentía que todo daba vueltas, era como una droga para mí. Una de sus manos recorrió de mi pecho hasta el ombligo, rodeó la circunferencia y sentí su dedo índice dibujar una línea delgada hasta el borde de mi pantaleta.

Me estremecí y comprimí todos mis músculos con el simple tacto al mismo tiempo que sentía un líquido espeso correrme de adelante hacia atrás, pensé que quería ir al baño pero no, comencé a jadear sintiendo la mano de Liz rosando mi entrepierna y metiéndose un poco dentro de mi calzón, tocó la orilla de mis labios completamente húmedos y al momento los sentí ser deslizados fuera, no me hice del rogar, en cuestión de segundos quedé desnuda frente a ella y mi mirada adquirió un tono sensual que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver en mí, ni yo sabía que tenía.

Estaba tardando y yo la deseaba. La deseaba completamente, la deseaba dentro de mí.

-Oh, Liz… hazlo… hazlo.- Ella me miró.

-¿Qué haga qué? – Ya lo sabes Liz.

-Hazme tuya… - Sentí cómo su cuerpo tembló y sus labios volvieron a los míos.

-Sabes que no deberíamos hacer esto.

-Sí, no me importa.

-No, es cierto – Decía mientras me besaba – No está bien, somos amigas, mejores amigas.

-¡Hazme el amor ya Elizabeth Gillies!

Me besó una vez más y fue bajando otra vez hacia mis pechos, cuyos pezones seguían duros y erectos, fríos por el contacto de su lengua al ser bañados con su embriagante saliva.

-Umm… - Gemía yo, sintiendo el placer de sus manos deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, mi abdomen, mis senos, mis piernas, entrepierna, espalda, cintura, trasero, entrepierna… introdujo su lengua en mi ombligo y reí sintiendo cosquillas. Mis risas se apagaron por un estremecimiento tal como sentir la palma de su mano tocar mi parte más íntima.

-¡Liz!

Sus dedos trabajaron alrededor, no sé si por sentir placer o por calcular cuánto líquido había yo segregado por la vagina, el caso es que su tardanza me estaba desquiciando.

-Ari – Habló a medias y la miré a la cara, sus ojos se posaron también en mi rostro - ¿quieres que lo haga?

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras Lizzy, pero hazlo ya…

Me miró y sonrió, movió sus dedos una vez por la orilla de mis labios inferiores para después introducir uno de ellos lentamente hasta donde podía llegar. Yo sentí que todo el mundo desaparecía y las paredes se volvían amarillas.

-Oh, Liz… ¡LIZ! – Grité cuando sentí dos de sus finos dedos dentro de mí entrando y saliendo como si ya fuera su costumbre – Oh… oh… oh… oh… oh sí… sí Liz… oh… oh…

De pronto paró, sacó sus dedos y comenzó a masajear mis labios con delicadeza, era terriblemente enloquecedor. Su cabeza bajó poco a poco más allá de mi ombligo trazando un hilo de saliva a su paso. La tomé por sus negros cabellos y sentí su aliento frente a mi vagina.

-Voy a probar – Dijo, me miró y sacó la punta de su lengua que metió dentro con mucho cuidado, al instante me dí cuenta que estaba perdida, ella podía asfixiarme en ese momento si quería, cortarme en pedacitos o cuanta cosa macabra se le ocurriera, porque estaba a su merced, en ese momento yo estaba a su merced, a lo que ella dispusiera. Luego vino todo el órgano rosado de su boca, abierto, lamiendo con dulzura de abajo hacia arriba, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces…

-Lizzy… Lizzy… - Seis, siete, ocho… perdí la cuenta, muchas veces, era tan rico, tan enloquecedor.

-Oh…

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó en lo que trabajaba.

-Mátame Liz… - Sus manos escrutaban mis pechos, yo estaba completamente perdida.

De nuevo fue subiendo hasta mí y llegó a mi boca, me besó, me besó apasionadamente, yo me prendí de sus labios más fuerte, metí mi lengua en su boca y jugueteé dentro de ella. A la par mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su cintura, Liz es más larga que yo, por tanto no alcanzaba a hacer mucho.

Le dí la vuelta dejándola de espaldas sobre la cama y me situé sobre ella mirándola sensualmente a los ojos, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su cara, una sonrisa cínica, como la de Jade.

-¿Quieres hacerme mujer ésta noche Ariana? – Preguntó.

-No, no hace falta, tú ya eres una mujer, toda una mujer.

Mis manos quitaron la ropa que le quedaba encima, con poca paciencia. Admiré su pálida anatomía en calzones y brassier de color negro.

-Eres muy hermosa Liz, siempre me ha cautivado lo bella que eres.

-Tú eres muy bella también.

-Sabes que no lo soy más que tú…

Llevé mis manos a su espalda y desenganché el sujetador extrayéndolo lejos de su cuerpo, mis ojos se clavaron en su lindo y artesanal par de senos blancos, redondos, suaves; me senté sobre su cintura y los acaricié con esmero y dedicación, luego bajé y lamí sus pezones, primero uno, luego el otro, luego el primero y me pasaba de nuevo al otro, ninguno quedaba libre, cuando ponía mi boca sobre uno acariciaba el otro, tibio, endurecido, muy erecto. Estaba desenfrenada, había soñado tantas veces con acariciar su cuerpo, tantas veces de dormir a su lado y conformarme con una simple caricia en el brazo diciéndome "buenas noches Ari". No desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía ahora de hacer mi sueño realidad, mis sueños realidad, hacerla mía, sólo mía.

La llené de besos por todo su blanco y embriagador cuerpo, no hubo un rincón, ni una sola parte de su piel que no dejara sin besar, ella es suculenta, todos quisieran hacer eso, todos quisieran tocarla, besar su piel, su hermosa piel brillante al sol, como la de los Cullen en esa patética película de vampiros. La acaricié, la acaricié toda ¿cuántas no quieren hacer los mismo? Lo veo todos los días en las redes, _facebook_, _twitter_, _tumblr_… esas mujeres que le dejan mensajes de: "Liz, cásate conmigo"; "Liz, hazme tuya"; "Liz eres lo más sexy en el mundo"; "Liz, sé mi esposa"; "Liz, hazme un hijo". Cómo me reía de todas esas viejas montoneras ahora, ninguna la tiene, ninguna la disfruta como yo lo estoy haciendo, ninguna; sólo yo, sólo Ariana Grande, su mejor amiga, puede morder uno de sus pezones, chupar el otro, acariciar con mis manos su clítoris y lamer su vagina como una perra sedienta lame el agua de un charco.

Sólo yo, sólo yo y nadie más, no Victoria, como les gustaría a los fans, no Avan, no Matt, no Leon, no Daniella, no Kristin, no nadie más, sólo yo, sólo yo, sólo yo Ariana Grande, sólo yo la puedo disfrutar, sólo yo la puedo tocar ahora, perderme entre su trasero, besar sus glúteos suaves, meter mi lengua donde pueda y todo lo que pueda, sólo yo Ariana Grande que ha soportado tantos años de deseo por ella, al fin hoy, están valiendo la pena, sólo yo, sólo yo, sólo yo, sólo yo…

La besé de nuevo en los labios, no había ninguna parte de ella que no me gustara, la besé, la besé una y otra vez, mordí sus labios, ambos, los de arriba y los de abajo. Y cuando las dos ya estábamos mojadas de sudor me puse encima de ella, besándola entre jadeos…

-Te amo… te amo Liz, siempre te he amado… - Y me quedé dormida encima suyo, hasta el día siguiente que abrí mis ojos y ella no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Liz?

**Gracias mis apreciados y apreciadas. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Consideran que éste fic debe tener una continuación? Porque les aclaro, ésta es sólo la parte Eliana… ¿quién quiere ver Elitoria…? Se les quiere a todos mi público querido… Besos de su amiga LindsayWest… Actualizo pronto porque ésta historia ya está avanzada. Repórtense con un review please : - D**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola querido público! : - ) Es grato para mí encontrarles de nuevo. Pues, antes de pasar a un punto realmente importante dentro de ésta historia, quiero agradecerle a las 18 personas que comentaron el primer capítulo de ésta obra:

_**Elizabeth**_, muchas gracias por leerte todas mis historias y animarte a escribirme, me pone muy feliz : - ) ; _**Guest**_, otra sonrisa para ti; _**Nina West Rutter**_, acá tienes conti; _**Chema 70**_, gracias por agregarlo a favoritos; _**DESTACADO117**_, wow, muchas gracias, espero que continúes leyéndola : - ) ; _**Mafer199**_, ya casi viene Elitoria, paciencia : - P ; _**Vaniap0211**_, jajaja, no te preocupes, sé que eres una excelente lectora, gracias; _**Vane23**_, a mí también me gusta Elitoria; _**Isalyr**_, jajaja, seremos como competencia, yo a veces me comporto como de seis XD; _**Mas allá de la Realidad**_, la Liz tímida tiene explicación, ya lo verás; _**Jhey Vi**_, mi hermanita XD Liz va a… jajaja, aquí lo vas a ver; _**Madameduvergiere**_, ¿Dani? ¿Hablas de Dani, el novio de Cat? : - ) Muchas gracias por tu review; _**JathanJori98**_… ya hablaremos en facebook tú y yo XD; **Flor Rush**, jajaja, en cuanto alcanzaste mención, ya casi publicaba y entonces veo tu review, gracias : - P

Para _**Victoiousnaomi**_ y _**Joriforever**_, si leen el párrafo No. 11 contando las líneas de diálogos, verán que el_ livechat_ sí termina, Ariana lo dice, por lo cual los fans no las vieron hacer el M jeje.

Para _**Joriforever**_, el _livechat_ a partir del que narro ésta historia lo escribí cuando Liz se quedó cinco días en casa de Ari porque su madre había salido fuera, está documentado en un archivo audiovisual en youtube, no me lo inventé. Y tienes razón en algo: todo lo que escribo, son MIS FANTASÍAS, por supuesto, es ficción, yo no conozco ni a Ari ni a Liz y por tanto no sé ni qué onda con ellas, sólo escribo lo que yo imagino, y eso fue lo que imaginé y lo que escribí, una amiga que ama a Liz tanto como yo y que nos gusta imaginárnosla en tales cosas me lo sugirió y yo lo hice, ahí lo tienes, ¿vergüenza? Nop. Tu otra duda se aclara al comienzo de éste capítulo, espero que el resto haya tenido aclaración también. Gracias por tu comentario, acepto críticas de todo tipo, no me rajo XD.

¡IMPORTANTE! Para _**Robertdavidac**_ y también para todo mi público lector:

Toda historia publicada en ésta web de escritores, contiene algo que yo llamo ficha técnica, que es la descripción de la historia a datos generales, si se fijan, ahí menciona a los personajes principales, el idioma, el género, las palabras, los favoritos, los seguidores, reviews y por supuesto, el Rated y una muy importante, el Sumary o Resumen, cada lector está comprometido a pasarse por esa información antes de leer cualquier historia, de lo contrario, el autor o autora no estará culpado de lo que lo contrario ocasione, por eso les invito a releer el Resumen de ésta historia y checar lo que desde el principio yo aclaré, y luego al inicio del capítulo; cada escritor o escritora aclara el contenido de su historia, para deslindarse de responsabilidades por cualquier contradicción adjudicada a la misma, mi querido público, saben que esto que hago es escribir, y lo hago porque me gusta, y desde siempre he tenido su aceptación en todo lo que publico y saben cómo se les aprecia, siempre se los digo, por tanto, mi compromiso es ser respetuosa con ustedes, yo escribo hasta dónde ustedes me digan, si en algo cometo falta, que se me demande y arreglamos el asunto convenido, según las reglas establecidas en la página, no tengo objeción a eso.

En cuanto a escribir sobre famosos reales _**Robertdavidac**_, estás en lo cierto, es una regla, pero que se mantiene en discusión todavía, es decir, hasta que no aparezca el o la implicada a exigir respeto a su persona, no será sancionado, así fue como leí. Agradezco mucho me hayas hecho éste señalamiento porque le he tomado en cuenta, sobre todo, en respeto a todo el público que me sigue, por ustedes, me acato a las reglas.

Les anuncio, si Fanfiction me impone sanción por escribir ésta historia, entonces la dejaré, pero si no es así y al resto de ustedes les agrada, continuaré, mi interés jamás estará en faltar al honor y al respeto de ninguna persona y todo lo que escribo, es con fines de entretenimiento meramente, y creo que los creadores originales y los mismos personajes reales, conocen de esto y están de acuerdo porque a la fecha, no han dicho lo contrario.

**Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, ningún personaje, ni actor ni actriz de Victorious me pertenece, escribo sólo porque me gusta y al público también. **

Les dejo para que lean y me regalen ustedes sus impresiones. Reitero mi público querido, les agradezco y les aprecio sobremanera. ¡Besos a todos/as!

**CHAPTER 2.**

-¿Liz? – Me levanté un poco inquieta buscando entre las sábanas, nerviosa.

-Aquí estoy, no me he ido – Se asomó tras la puerta del baño en una pulcra imagen de ensueño, envuelta en la fina bata blanca que reflejaba sus azules ojos, cómo amaba yo esos ojos, el cabello húmedo le caía por los hombros, descalza, con un delicado aroma a lavanda, era mi shampoo, estábamos en mi casa y Liz como de costumbre, se había levantado mucho antes que yo y ya estaba duchada, muy limpia delante de mis ojos.

-Buenos días – Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante – Abre los ojos bella durmiente – Corrió las cortinas para que entrara más la luz, parpadeé varias veces hasta que logré adaptarme al repentino cambio luminoso.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no duermes? Ven a dormir otro rato.

-Me encantaría, pero no podemos, tenemos qué ir al set hoy.

-Pero Dan dijo que no grabaríamos nada hasta en dos semanas.

-Dijo que fuéramos, ya levántate, son casi las 9, es una vergüenza.

-No Lizzy, no.

-Ayer decías: Sí, Lizzy, ¡Sí! – Bromeó sentándose a la orilla de la cama, yo me eché a reír.

-Ven acá Elizabeth Gillies – Dije abrazándola y atrayéndola a mí, me tumbé sobre la cama y ella quedó encima de mí, sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los míos.

-Dime que no fue un sueño lo que pasó ayer entre nosotras – Arrojó una media sonrisa discreta.

-No fue un sueño – Se incorporó de sobre mí, hice lo mismo cubriéndome con la sábana hasta el pecho.

-Entonces tú y yo…

-Nos entregamos a pasiones arrebatadas, hicimos el amor Ari – Eso fue un espasmo. Si no había sido un sueño, que alguien me llevara volando a otra ciudad. Cubrí mi rostro con la almohada - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella arrugando las cejas.

-No debimos hacer eso.

-Sí, no debimos pero ya lo hicimos y hagas lo que hagas por negarlo… no vas a poder. Lo que sí puedes hacer es olvidarte de eso y seguir como antes.

-¡NO! – Grité – No quiero.

-¿No quieres qué?

-No quiero seguir… como antes… no quiero olvidarlo Lizzy.

-Pues no lo olvides.- Se dirigió al espejo a peinarse los rizados y largos cabellos.

-¿T-te gustó? ¿Lo volverías a hacer Liz? – Ella se tardó en responder, pero al fin lo hizo, Liz no era la chica que no daba respuestas, ella era una muchacha sin temor a revelar lo que piensa, su vida es relajada, no se preocupa demasiado de las cosas.

-Sí Ari, me gustó, y sí Ari, también lo volvería a hacer, todas las veces que sea posible.

-¿Conmigo?

Ella dejó su maniobra de peinarse y me miró de nuevo.

-No pienso en otra persona para eso.

-¿Te gusto?

-Es posible – Todo mi mundo giró a 360 grados por segundo, ella no aceptó que yo le gustara, pero dijo que era muy posible. Algunas personas han llegado a creer que Liz, a causa de su personaje Jade en Victorious, es lesbiana, pero no es así, siempre he visto cómo a ella le atraen los muchachos, jamás ha volteado a ver a una chica de otro modo que no sea amistoso. Aun cuando hay tantas que no pierden oportunidad de acercársele ella se ha mantenido al margen de todas – Si le doy entrada a una – decía – Se juntarán más – Así que de manera educada les decía simplemente "No, gracias, me gustan los chicos", más de una vez eso me hizo volver el estómago. Los chicos también la pretendían, pero ella es tan… ay es que ella es tan… tan… inteligente, tan perfecta, tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decir que no, ella, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, para esas cosas actúa con demasiada seriedad, si no tiene novio ahora no es porque sea una lesbiana o no tenga candidatos, es porque puede darse el lujo de rechazar a cuantos desea.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? – Salí de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres desayunar, prepararé algo en lo que te duchas.

-Bien, sí, como quieras… me agrada la idea.

-Ok… te espero abajo.- Salió de la habitación luego de haberse puesto un sencillo atuendo en mezclilla y camisa sin mangas blanca, si supiera todo lo que provoca con esas blusas, ya me imagino a Victoria comiéndosela con la mirada, y a Leon y a Matt abrazándola.

No me preguntó si a mí me gustaba ella, ¿por qué no lo hizo? "Te amo Liz, siempre te he amado"… creo que abrí de más la boca, no puede ser, yo sola respondí una pregunta que ella nunca me había hecho. No comprendo cómo es que se sienta ahora después de saber que… bueno, quizá es que piense que fue un desliz, un desliz del momento, que no estaba hablando en serio, que sólo me dejé llevar por el calor que desprendía cuando estaba sobre su cuerpo, su cuerpo, su cuerpo… su cuerpo… El problema es que sí la amaba, no era un desliz, la amaba desde hace mucho y cada vez me resultaba más difícil ocultarlo, no podía, no podía ocultar mi amor por ella, era muy complicado, demasiado complicado.

-Nadie lo sabrá.- Habló ella luego de un largo silencio de mi parte – No lo divulgaré…

-No… no yo no…

-¿Cómo están mis adoradas señoritas esta mañana? Mmm… panquecitos calientes, sabes que me gustan tus panquecitos eh Liz – La alegre voz de mi hermano interrumpió mis torpes palabras - Las dejo… oigan… quiten esas caras, parece que están en un velorio, ¿a quién enterramos? – Me dio un beso en la frente y otro a Liz.

-Vuelve pronto – Le dijo ésta, como era su costumbre cada vez que veía a mi hermano salir.

-Cinco minutos – Respondió él desde la puerta. Imaginé la bonita familia que podríamos llegar a formar de quedarnos juntas, llevaba una buena relación con mi madre y en sí con toda mi parentela, Liz es una chica que se da a querer, tiene su carácter pero nada que oculte ese desenvolvimiento alegre y vivaz, todos la amaban, posiblemente, por el hecho de que fuera mi amiga, que era guapa y que venía bien a la familia.

Si tuviéramos hijos debían parecerse a ella, con esa piel y esos ojos, sí, quiero tener hijos de Liz, lo malo es que… eso no es posible de ningún modo… pero me encantaría, serían hermosos, con sus bonitos ojos y esa blanca piel que tanto me seducía, creo que estoy enamorada.

Eché una última mirada discreta a Liz, quien sólo se ocupó por llevarse el cereal a la boca, a su linda boca. Sonreí.

Todo en el set sucedió tranquilo, yo estaba muy nerviosa aún, las cosas con mi mejor amiga habían cambiado por supuesto, anteriormente pasábamos el tiempo echando relajo, con cualquier tontería que se nos ocurriera, juntas. Hoy yo estaba hablando con Matt en lo que ella charlaba con Victoria y Daniella, Victoria tenía una de esas miradas sobre ella, una de las que aunque se esfuerce, no logra ocultar. La miré a lo lejos y ella captó mi mirada, me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, ya quería regresar a casa, con suerte, otra vez haríamos el amor en mi cama, lo deseo.

Ese día solo dimos lectura al siguiente episodio que grabaríamos, en el cual trabajaríamos mucho antes de lo señalado, como siempre, todo marchó bien, con regularidad, excepto porque Dan me llamó a su oficina terminando la lectura.

-¿Puedes esperarme un momento? – Le pregunté suplicante a Liz, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Te espero en el vestíbulo – Dijo, y se volvió para continuar conversando con Leon.

-¿Y bien? – Cuestionó ella luego de un rato de silencio en el auto - ¿No me vas a contar para qué te llamó Dan a su oficina?

-¿…Eh? – Respondí saliendo de mi ensimismamiento perdido en ninguna parte – Ahm… no fue mucho, sólo… Verás – Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto del auto – Dan tiene pensado llevar a la pantalla un programa nuevo… sobre Sam y Cat… Me pregunto si de concretarse el proyecto… yo estaría dispuesta a firmar para algunas temporadas… - Me callé y volví a mirar a la carretera.

-Wow… Ari eso es genial – Dijo ella con ese tono de voz alegre que pocas veces le veía sobre un proyecto – Es excelente que tengas la oportunidad de grabar otro programa.

-Sí pero… no sé si aceptar…

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué no? Seguro será un éxito como todo lo que Dan hace…

-Sí pero… es que… no sé… por ahora estoy bien en Victorious, sabes que también necesito tiempo para dedicarle a mi música y… me temo que este nuevo programa me quitaría tiempo para eso.

-Vamos Ari – Decía ella sin quitar la vista al frente, estaba conduciendo – El público ama a Cat, ama a Sam, seguro que eso ayudará bastante a tu carrera, es una grandiosa oportunidad de seguir en el gusto de los fans…

-Lizzy… con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras… ¿qué somos tú y yo? – Solté de repente y ella guardó silencio un segundo.

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres que seamos…? ¿Amigas? – Yo bajé la mirada a mi regazo.

-Es que… no podemos ser otra cosa… si lo fuéramos nos botarían del programa y no podríamos seguir trabajando para la cadena…

-Ariana, ¿tienes idea de cuántas personas que trabajan para el canal mantienen sus vidas reservadas? Trabajar en Nick no se supone deba perjudicar tu vida privada.

-Pero es un canal para niños Liz, estaríamos dando un mal ejemplo…

-Por eso… sugerí seguir siendo amigas.

-Pero yo no… yo no quiero ser sólo tu amiga Liz.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que seamos?

Volví mi mirada a mi regazo y me sobrecogí por lo que pasaba, teníamos cláusulas qué cumplir, yo firmé un contrato de NO escándalos para vender mi música al público que me seguía, la mayoría de los fans, habían salido de Victorious, no podía darme el lujo de vivir como me placiera por ese contrato que había sido el sueño de mi vida por muchos años, ahora lo tenía y debía cuidarlo.

-… Amigas – Dije finalmente, sin ocultar mi tristeza, porque dentro de todo eso, yo con Liz quería ser todo lo que ella quisiera que fuéramos.

-Bien, sigamos siendo amigas entonces.- No noté ningún sentimiento en ella, ni triste ni enojada, ella era la chica que no se hacía problemas con las situaciones que para el resto de la gente, eran una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Aunque me gustaría ser algo más que una amiga para ti – Resoplé y ella se volvió a mirarme un segundo, después regresó su vista a la carretera del frente.

-Ordena tus prioridades primeramente.

-Te quiero – Dije soltando la frase de - ¿No lo escuchaste ayer mientras nos quedábamos dormidas? Yo te quiero Lizzy.

-Yo también…

-Sí pero yo de otra manera… yo… - Liz alzó una ceja, esperando que terminara la oración – yo… no hagas que te lo repita de nuevo, estoy segura que me escuchaste decirlo.

-Sí lo escuché – Respondió – Dijiste "Te amo" – La miré directamente al rostro, aunque ella no podía distraerse del volante, sabía que esperaba más de su parte – Y… creo que debes ordenar tus prioridades.

-¿No me crees que lo sienta?

-Hemos estado juntas solo una noche.

-No Liz, hemos estado juntas bastantes noches, sólo que ayer… ayer… ayer… hicimos el amor…

-Ari tú no quieres un compromiso ahora, tienes disco, tienes programa y posiblemente tengas otro programa… No estás preparada para algo como lo que estás pensando. Implica demasiado riesgo y tú no puedes encararlo.

-¿Tú sí? – Detuvo el auto junto a una banqueta de línea blanca y me miró.

-Somos amigas, pero no pensamos igual. Lo que yo quiero en un momento lo puedo conseguir y tener, no importa lo que cueste, yo soy así, mi prioridad se basa en el vivir lo que depara el momento y seguir, no me gusta hacerme líos.

-¿A ti te gustaría que tuviéramos una relación de…? – Me quedé callada.

-Ni siquiera puedes decirlo. Ari, creo que sólo tuviste un poco de pasión y eso fue todo.

-No Liz, yo en realidad te amo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, vivo enamorada de ti desde que teníamos 15.

Ella se me quedó mirando con esos grandes y preciosos ojos azules que me aniquilaban.

-¿Quieres comenzar una relación ahora conmigo?

¡Sí…! No… no podía, es decir, claro que quería, por supuesto que quería, Liz mi novia era todo lo que deseaba… pero… mi contrato musical, el programa, el nuevo programa…

-¿Podemos esconderlo de todos? – Ella se rió a carcajadas – Tienes firmado con Victorious hasta el final, no te rías.

-Por supuesto que puedo esconderlo de todos – Me miró de nuevo penetrante. Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella – Así no podemos esconderlo eh, debes aprender a controlarte en público – Y ambas reímos.

Era el día más felíz de mi vida, ella era mi novia ¡Mi novia! Liz Gillies era… mi novia… ¡YEY!

Hicimos el amor varias veces más después de eso, muchas para ser un poco más exacta. Liz era… tan candente, tan perfecta, tan tierna y salvaje a la vez, era… wow, una exquisitez de manjar, ¿quieren saber a qué sabe? No lo sé exactamente, ni te das cuenta si quiera, sólo sientes un sabor dulce y delicado de ella, de su piel, de sus labios. Sobre todo me gustaba hacer el amor con ella durante el día, porque amaba contemplarla, contemplar toda su belleza, admirar sus ojos, me gustaba mucho mirarla a los ojos, moría en sus ojos. Era tan bella… es… muy bella.

-¿Qué dirían los fans si supieran de esto? – Le dije una vez mientras me abrazaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, Liz acababa de besarme en la cabeza.

-¿De qué? ¿De qué estamos juntas?

-Sí, de que hasta hemos tenido relaciones… sexuales.- Ella se rió.

-Probablemente se volverían todos locos.

-Como que quieren que acabemos juntas.

-¿Y tú quieres? – Preguntó ella, creo que no le parecía tan obvio.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Resopló – No Ari… me refiero a sacar esto del escondite, decírselo al mundo.

-¿Qué salgamos del clóset?

-No propiamente, pero algo así. No podemos ocultarnos para siempre, no es justo para ninguna.

-Pero nuestras carreras… ¿qué pasaría con nuestras carreras?

-Por eso te lo pregunto, para ti eso es muy importante.

-Para ti también – Debatí incorporándome de sobre su pecho.

-Sí pero, Ari… vuelvo a decirte que no pensamos igual, yo puedo hacer mi carrera como me plazca, no por tener seguidores voy a esconder mi verdadera persona de la gente, puedo ser artista como sea….

-¿Estás loca? – La interrumpí – Van a devorarte, todo el mundo hablará de ti, dirán que eres una lesbiana, no te contratarán para shows de niños, te mirarán diferente, vigilarán cada uno de tus pasos, te relacionarán con todas las mujeres con las que salgas…

-¿Y…? Ariana, todo el tiempo nos exponemos a cosas, la gente va a hablar de ti como hacen siempre, habrá quien murmure cosas como hasta el momento hay quien murmure cosas, todo es así. No puedes armar tu carrera escudándote en una persona que no eres, eso sería actuar para siempre en el mismo papel y dentro de ti te estás matando. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería vivir escondiéndote todo el tiempo? ¿Ocultando tu "secreto" solo para que la gente no hable y puedas tener trabajo en el medio?

Me quedé callada un segundo, era muy difícil para mí aceptarlo, amaba a Liz, mucho, pero había también trabajado bastante por estar en el gusto de la gente; cantar, actuar y tener fans era una de las cosas que siempre había soñado y ahora lo tenía.

-¿De qué viviremos entonces?

-Lleva pan a tu boca con moho de mentiras… o toma la libertad de comerte una pieza sin que te haga daño.

-¡No puedo Liz! Tengo una carrera formada, no quiero que el mundo hable de mí, me niego a eso, no quiero perder todo lo que he construido hasta ahora.- Exploté. Ella se me quedó mirando un momento a los ojos.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero piénsalo, si le vas a mentir todo el tiempo al público que te sigue… yo no quiero. Yo soy como soy y no tengo por qué esconderme de las personas si soy felíz con algo o con alguien – Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño. Quise llamarla, pedirle que me perdone, que no se molestara conmigo, aunque no parecía molesta, pero, no quería que por una tontería así lo nuestro terminara.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, seguramente Liz, como la persona libre que es, no consentiría en vivir una vida llena de mentiras y a escondidas de todos pero… ¿yo?

-¿Dónde estabas? – Ella se tomó un momento para responder, con toda la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba cerró la puerta, metió las llaves a su bolso, miró la hora y se dio tiempo de acomodarse el sombrero a manera que le dejara más descubierto el rostro.

-¿Me necesitabas?

-Pude haberlo hecho.

-Estaba en la casa de enfrente, con tu vecina, le enseño piano ¿te acuerdas? Dijo que compró uno y no sabía tocarlo…

-Y tú te ofreciste para enseñarle, sí, ya lo sé. Esa mujer no tiene ningún talento, compró ese piano sólo como pretexto para que fueras a visitarla ¿no te das cuenta?

Areli, mi vecina, acababa de regresar de San Francisco y desde que llegó le había echado el ojo a Liz, no le gustaban los instrumentos, las únicas veces que se escuchaba música en su casa era cuando organizaba fiestas insoportables. Había coincidido con Liz un día que regresábamos del set y nos topamos por la calle afuera de nuestras casas.

_-Hola – Le dijo con una de esas miradas bobas como todas las que le lanzan esas mujeres que casi la desnudan – Frankie, ¿no me presentas a tu amiga?_

_-Claro… - Dijo Frankie agarrado por la baja – Es Liz, la mejor amiga de mi hermana._

_-Hola Liz – Dijo la odiosa mujer con una irreverente sonrisa en los labios exageradamente remarcados en rojo._

_-Qué tal._

_-Eres Jade ¿no? La del programa…_

_-Sí – Liz le regaló una sonrisa._

_-He escuchado de ti, y sé que eres muy talentosa, cantas ¿no? Y sabes tocar instrumentos…_

_-Algunos._

_-Quiero comprar un piano, pero no sé tocarlo, cuando tengas un momento libre, ¿qué tal si me enseñas unas piezas?_

_-Claro - La odiosa vecina nos ignoró por completo a Frankie y a mí y se quedó solo con esa sonrisa idiota en los labios, mirando indecentemente a Liz – Será un placer._

-Una cosa es que tenga la intención, otra que yo caiga en ella.

-Es muy persuasiva.

-Y yo no soy tonta, a menos que creas que sí – Se acercó hasta mi rostro poniéndose muy junta, me puso algo nerviosa - ¿Lo crees?

-N-no.

-¿Hm? – Insistió alzando una ceja. Rayos, sabía cómo me ponía ese gesto, bueno, en realidad no lo sabía.

-No eres tonta Liz, pero es que esa mujer…

-Olvídate de esa mujer y confía en mí – Pronunció subiendo las escaleras - ¿Vienes? – Dijo deteniéndose a mitad de los escalones, con un tono de voz irresistible. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que correr a ella.

La siguiente escena, si se mostrara en imágenes de pantalla, era una de esas clasificación C. Me senté a horcajadas sobre las piernas estiradas de mi chica gótica y la besé desesperadamente en los labios.

-Tranquila – Dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta mostrando sus perfectos dientes perlados – No pararé ahora.

Ignoré el comentario, estaba demasiado sumida en besarla, en acariciar su piel, besé su cuello, su cara, sus hombros, dejé marcas en ellos, era tan exquisito probar su piel, tan embriagante morderla un poco, tan enloquecedor frotarme contra de ella, amaba todo en Liz, todo. No podía ocultar el frenesí que irradiaba sobre ella, nos cubrían a medias las sábanas blancas, yo estaba más al descubierto porque mi cuerpo desnudo cubría el de ella, si fuera posible, sería capaz de comerla en ese momento, comerla viva, pero la disfrutaba demasiado como para no hacerlo más.

-Oh Liz – Cerré mis ojos al sentir sus labios cálidos sobre mi cuello, las manos pálidas recorrían mi espalda y yo me sentía desfallecer, en cualquier momento podría morir entre esos brazos que me enloquecían y no me importaría para nada. Sentí su boca succionar uno de mis pechos y luego sus dientes se clavaron en uno de mis pezones.

-Oh – Llevó su mano derecha al otro pecho descubierto y acarició con su dedo el pezón – Ah – Eché hacia atrás la cabeza, extasiada de todas las sensaciones que me mataban – Liz – Sentí una humedad recorrerme hasta el ombligo, y luego más allá, tomé su cabeza con mis dos manos y la llevé a mirarme a los ojos – Mátame – Le dije – Ella metió su mano debajo de las sábanas y tocó con fuerza mi zona íntima haciéndome estremecer, luego comenzó a frotar con delicadeza, acelerando el ritmo cada segundo.

-Liz… Liz… Liz… Liz… - Hundió sus dedos en mi vagina y lancé un pequeño gritito ahogado en su hombro que tuve qué morder para no ser escuchada. Comenzó a moverlos dentro.

-¡LIZ! – Exclamé cuando llegó al punto del clímax. Jadié exhausta – Te amo… - Sentí sus dientes cuando esbozó una sonrisa sobre mi piel.

"Te amo Liz", pensé, pero también amo mi carrera…

**Elitoria se acerca mis estimados y estimadas, paciencia para los/las fans de esa pareja, que somos varias. Actualizo por lo menos, en quince días, paciencia para mí también por favor, se les quiere. Dejen sus reviews please si esto les gustó : - ) ¡Besitos enormes! **


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola mi muy queridísimo público lector! :-D ¿Cómo están? Más les vale que bien eh jajaja. Bueno, les tengo la actualización a éste fic y ya casi veo que las cosas están girando para el trío protagonista XD Espero que les agrade y si es así, me permitan conocer sus impresiones en un comentario amable de su parte XD. Paso a mis saludos:

_**Madameduvergiere,**_ : - O Lo siento XD Creí que te referías a ya-sabes-quien XD, asunto aclarado ; - ) baboso XD; _**Victoiousnaomi**_, sí, me está gustando mucho escribir en M porque libero mis bajas pasiones XD, y sí también, Ariana está súpermegarecontrailusionada con ya-sabes-quien XD; _**Mas Allá de la Realidad**_, qué bueno que te guste ésta historia, porque sólo es para entretenimiento, por supuesto que Liz está enamorada solo de mí XD; _**Chema 70**_… siento decepcionarte querida lectora, pero la historia es Eliana/Elitoria y algo Elitoria debe de pasar : - ( espero que no le pierdas el gusto por eso : - ) ;_** DannyWest**_, creo que no cumplí : - / es que trabajo mucho jaja, y, ya sabes, muchas cosas que debe hacer una chica de 25 XD; _**DESTACADO117**_, ¡no mueras! XD Leí tu historia y te dejé un review pero cuando revisé no apareció, volveré a escribírtelo porque en serio, quiero decirte algunas cosas, una de ellas, es que tu primer fic Jori ME ENCANTÓ, y es en serio ; - ) ; _**Isalyr,**_ creo que vas a estar contenta con éste capi, aunque aún falta lo bueno jaja; _**Jhey Vi**_, mi hermanita… hola y adiós… XD Me alegro que sigas por acá : - ) ; _**Guest,**_ creo que puedes tener mucha razón, y parte de eso viene con éste capi; _**Elizabeth**_… GRACIAS : - ) Es una gran motivación, yo también ya quiero escribir la parte Elitoria M, te aseguro que voy a ESMERARME XD; _**Vaniap0211**_, ¿sí resististe? Espero que sí eh XD, repórtate por favor para saber que sigues viva XD; _**Nina West Rutter**_, gracias mi amiga Rosey : - ) ; _**Guest**_, jaja, la verdad yo noto que Ariana en serio está que se muere por Liz, no lo puede disimular, y Victoria le coquetea, es muy visible XD; _**Liz W**_, claro que sigue en pie, por supuesto, no te preocupes, yo acá sigo ; - ) ; _**JathanJori98**_, sí, me vale un comino XD, yo quiero a Liz con Victoria, porque Ariana ya la tuvo por mucho tiempo XD.

Bueno mi querido público, les dejo para que lean, ojalá les guste.

Ni Liz Gillies, ni Victoria Justice, ni Ariana Grande, ni Victorious me pertenecen, no conozco nada de la vida de éstas chicas… bueno, Liz sí es mía y muéranse de los celos… XD ¡Es una broma! XD

**CHAPTER 3.**

Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar su cuerpo esa mañana, pero no la sentí y me levanté de bruces un poco alzando las sábanas sólo para cerciorarme que no estuviera cubierta con las mismas.

-¿Liz?

Había tenido pesadillas severas, pesadillas en las que alguna chica se metía en nuestra relación y se la llevaba, eran pesadillas horribles.

Bajé las escaleras frotándome los ojos a la par que me ponía la bata de dormir y la encontré fuera de casa, hablando con esa loca vecina; me oculté tras uno de los muros altos para observarla a través de la reja del portón. Odiaba que esa mujer tuviera tratos con ella, Liz sabía sus intenciones, esa mujer no quería otra cosa sino llevársela a la cama, Liz conoce muy bien a las mujeres que la pretenden.

Alzó una mano para despedirse y la ví entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Ahora debes levantarte más temprano para que puedan charlar?

Ella se detuvo al principio de los escalones y alzó su vista para mirarme de frente - ¿Perdón?

-¿Te escondes para hablar con ella?

Entrecerró los ojos, fuera de la comprensión - ¿De qué hablas?

-Se hacía tarde para que volvieras a hablar con esa tipa, no se podía esperar – Y antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra alguna continué hablando – No estabas en la cama - Examinó mi actitud y guardó silencio – Te busqué y no estabas.

-Salí a correr unos minutos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para verla?

-¿Ariana qué te pasa? – Dijo al fin alcanzándome arriba.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-No creo que debas ponerte celosa de todas las mujeres que se me acercan, no todas las chicas del mundo quieren acostarse conmigo, sólo pretenden ser amables.

-No seas ingenua Liz.

-¡No lo soy! – Alzó la voz notoriamente enfadada – Pero tienes qué dejar de pensar que cada chica que se acerca a mí quiere algo conmigo, no es así. ¿Acaso vas a prohibirme que tenga amigas sólo porque tienes celos?

-Si fuera posible – Me miró contrariada y pasó de largo junto a mí.

-Esto no me está gustando.

Bajé los brazos y la seguí adentro - ¿Qué es lo que no te está gustando?

-Tus celos, ya no son celos de niña, se han convertido en algo muy serio Ariana. Mira cómo hacen que te pongas, antes era divertido y lindo pero todo eso se está saliendo mucho de control y no es bueno para ninguna.

-La mayoría de las chicas que se te acercan lo hacen porque quieren que te las lleves a la cama Liz, entiéndelo.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo ahora, me parece absurdo.

-¡Ya no estás libre! – Le dije cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras – Soy tu novia, soy tu chica, tú única chica – Ella se detuvo un momento en las escaleras pero luego continuó.

Me arrepentí de todo lo que dije, me arrepentí porque ahora ella estaba disgustada conmigo, ahí en el set, me estaba ignorando y yo me moría de la desesperación. Quería pedirle perdón por mi actitud de más temprano, no estuvo bien lo que le dije, últimamente no podía evitar sentirme celosa de cada persona que mencionaba su nombre. Y es que yo sabía que detrás de toda buena intención de muchos que se le acercaban, estaba un deseo oculto por ella; lo sé, me aventuro demasiado y me imagino cosas pero, no podíamos estar tranquilas ninguna vez fuera, porque siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre había alguien que nos interrumpía. Fans o conocidos que se acercaban por una fotografía o un autógrafo, pero luego le coqueteaban a Liz, no todos, es verdad, algunos eran niños y otros en serio sólo querían un autógrafo, pero yo veía en bastantes las miradas y las palabras que le dirigían a ella, muchas chicas lindas, muchos chicos apuestos. Y yo muerta de los celos.

-Lo siento – Dijo ella a la muchacha que había golpeado sin querer al abrir la puerta del cuarto que usábamos para hacer tonterías.

La muchacha se rió – Casi me sacas el brazo.

-Eres una exagerada.

-Al rato iré por ahí con un brazo colgando – Siguió bromeando la morena, encantada de entablar conversación con mi chica. Liz sonrió con todo sus hermosos gestos y no tuve opción más que arrugar las cejas y retirarme de ahí a regañadientes, me estaban llamando para grabar unas estúpidas escenas.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo pero el subconsciente no me dejaba estar tranquila, "¿había sido una buena decisión dejar a Liz y a Victoria hablando?" Por lo que puedo notar, no, mejor dicho, por lo que todo el mundo puede notar, Victoria tiene algo con Liz, es seguro, siempre se le queda mirando de una manera tan… no es que la culpe, tengo qué admitir que yo misma parezco una boba cuando la miro, pero ella… y todo eso es más motivado por el hecho de que a muchos fans les gusta ver Jori, y entonces tienen esa cosa por ver a Liz y a Victoria juntas, ¿qué les pasa? Una cosa son los personajes y otra muy distinta la vida real, aunque… ellas dos siempre han sido buenas amigas y desgraciadamente para mi caso, también debo admitir que fuera del programa las dos siguen teniendo esa química que tanto odio.

Además Victoria es como la chica perfecta, porque es dulce y la protagonista del show, porque es Victoria y la linda morena sexy. Porque Liz y ella embonan bien por ser físicamente distintas… ahfg, odio todo eso.

Y ahí están ambas, divirtiéndose de lo lindo, riendo como si pocas veces tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo, y en parte es verdad, porque Victoria dispone de poco tiempo para convivir y por mi parte yo siempre mantengo ocupado el tiempo de Liz, mi Liz.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella e intenté sonreír pero no pude, en cambio ella se volvió de nuevo a Victoria y siguieron pasándosela muy bien, ésta vez junto a Avan. Avan me cae excelente, porque es un chico al margen de los deseos de los fans, nunca intentó nada con Liz así que, le debo eso.

No puedo decir lo mismo de Victoria, que aunque digan lo contrario, yo sé muy bien porqué sus ojos brillan cuando la tiene delante, si así es como brillan los míos. Estás perdida Victoria.

Vuelvo a tener qué admitirlo, pero no podía con estos celos. Ellas seguían juntas, seguían charlando, Victoria estaba más que coqueta con Liz y Liz… ¡Ay Liz! Seguía el juego.

-¿Sucede algo señorita? – Matt había llegado de repente y me obstruyó la vista.

-No, nada – Decía tratando de ver a través del chico.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí, estás como… que muy observativa ¿no? ¿A quién ves? – Y miró hacia las dos muchachas – Ah, Liz.

-No estoy mirando a Liz.

-Me parece que sí.

-Que no Matt, estoy mirando hacia afuera.

-No lo ocultes – Y se acercó a mi oído para susurrar – Yo sé qué estás enamorada de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! – Y tuve qué taparme la boca avergonzada, luego jalé a Matt hacia mí y lo llevé a un rincón del set - ¿De qué tontería estás hablando?

-No te hagas, lo sabes bien, quieres ocultarlo pero no lo logras, en la vida real eres muy mala actriz.

-No estoy enamorada de ella, ¿cómo vas a creer eso? Ella es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y porqué está disgustada contigo ahora?

-No estamos disgustadas.

-Veamos… - Dijo el chico tocándose el mentón como si reflexionara – No han estado juntas en todo el día de hoy… tú estás aquí observándola como si estuvieras celosa de Victoria… y ella está con Victoria… Sí, estás perdidamente enamorada de ella.

-Eres un loco – Y me moví para alejarme pero luego él me detuvo.

-Un loco que tiene razón, un loco que dice la verdad.

Me volví de nuevo a él y crucé los brazos – Estás muy equivocado Matt.

-Si quieres pensarlo, pero los dos sabemos que no estoy diciendo una mentira. Y si quieres tomar mi consejo… - Ahora fue él quien caminó alejándose de mí – Actúa rápido o Victoria va a ganarte la partida.

Él se fue y yo me quedé de esa manera estúpida, más de lo que ya me sentía, sus palabras no ayudaron a calmar mis celos, todo lo contrario, los sentí acrecentar. Victoria la estaba abrazando y ¡Liz se dejaba!

Me alejé furiosa a manera de que Liz pudiera notarlo. Y lo notó, no sólo ella sino también su compañía. Ya lo verás cómo lo arreglaremos en casa Elizabeth Gillies.

-Hey, Ari – Escuché su voz justo cuando estaba saliendo del set un poco más tarde - ¿Nos vamos ya?

Yo la miré con unos ojos que casi querían reclamarle toda su vida – ¿Victoria no aceptó que la llevaras contigo? ¿O… es que ya se cansaron de estar juntas?

Ella ignoró mi mal intencionado comentario – Es jueves, quedamos en hacer algunas cosas hoy, entre ellas ir a cenar – Era cierto, lo había olvidado, estaba tan ensimismada todos esos días entre Victorious, el nuevo programa que haría junto a Jennette McCurdy y mis presentaciones que había olvidado por completo nuestros planes para hoy.

-L-lo siento, n-no puedo.

-¿Cómo? Dijiste que sí, me confirmaste que haríamos esto porque no programaste ningún compromiso para hoy.

-Lo sé pero… es que Jennette y yo quedamos de ponernos al día con nuestros diálogos de… el… programa…

-Sí, es lo que has estado haciendo todos estos días, por eso dijiste que hoy no, que hoy la pasaríamos juntas.

-Lo siento… - Arrojé con frialdad – No puedo, tengo qué cumplir con mi compromiso, además de todos modos mañana tengo una presentación y debía dormirme temprano, como sea, truncaría nuestra velada.

-Está bien – Dijo ella abrochándose la chaqueta – Nos vemos entonces, supongo que mañana.

-A lo mejor, no estoy segura, hoy dormiré en casa de Jenn y ya luego veo qué más hago.

-Vale. Nos vemos entonces – Dijo para meterse al auto.

-Oye – Fue algo muy arriesgado, pero aún así, me aventuré, de haber sabido lo que eso implicaría, jamás lo habría hecho – No deberías cancelar ninguno de tus planes de hoy, seguro que Victoria estará disponible, sólo tienes qué proponérselo.

Creo que mi comentario le lastimó, porque noté una carita rara que Liz muy pocas veces ponía, la única vez que se la había visto, fue cuando yo misma le prometí que iría a visitarla a su casa en Nueva Jersey y con todos los planes armados a última hora, le cancelé. Pero ella no dijo nada, Liz no era de las que discutían mucho, pero siempre tenía la razón, era una chica muy lista e inteligente.

Y sé que la había decepcionado, una vez más la había hecho sentir mal pero mis estúpidos celos no me dejaban reaccionar de otra manera, ¿por qué tenía qué hacerle daño con eso si yo la amaba?

Hacía ya varios días que no le prestaba mucha atención, quería que Liz se diera cuenta lo que me provocaba cada vez que ella tenía nexos con otra mujer, me irritaba y me enfurecía bastante, por eso es que dejé de darle atención para procurar causarle un poco de los celos como los que yo tenía y que sintiera cómo me ponía yo cuando eso pasaba. Pero no era una chica cualquiera, Liz no era cualquier chica que se deja desmotivar tan fácil.

Así que esa noche la llamé, intentando disculparme con ella de algún modo, me sentía culpable, pero mis seis intentos se vieron ofuscados por la operadora de su móvil.

-Liz, sólo llamaba para saber si estás en casa, es que… tenía ganas de escucharte… nos vemos mañana – No pude hablar más que eso, no pude decirle más en el mensaje de voz.

Más tarde ella fue quien trató de comunicarse conmigo – Ariana, lo siento, estoy en medio de algo con Matt y Avan, te llamo más tarde. Besos.

-¿Con Avan? Espero que sea así y en verdad estés con Avan, Elizabeth Gillies.

Le respondí – Haz lo que quieras y sal con quieras Liz ¡ya pareces una mujer libre! – Y corté.

Unas horas más tarde llegué un poco aturdida y lo mejor que hice fue tirarme a la cama llorando, abracé la almohada y lloré como niña, como una niña que acabara de descubrir el engaño de sus dulces robados.

Un rato después escuché que llamaron a la puerta.

-Ari, ábreme por favor, necesitamos hablar – Escuché su voz pero decidí ignorarla – Ariana… ya mi pequeño panquecillo, ábreme, hablemos por favor – Seguí ignorándola, resistiéndome entre la tentación de correr a abrirle la puerta y tal vez besarla, o quedarme ahí para que sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí cuando ella estaba con Victoria – Ariana, no seas infantil, voy a comenzar a enfadarme… - No hice caso – Vale, como quieras, hablamos cuando tengas la entereza de siquiera reclamarme algo que desconozco.

Entonces ya no la escuché, advertí que se había retirado a la habitación que servía de vez en cuando para que ella durmiera, es decir, ahí estaban sus cosas, pero ella dormía en cama, conmigo.

Pasada la medianoche decidí echar un vistazo para cerciorarme de que no se hubiera ido, entré en su cuarto, tenía la intención de reconciliarme porque no podía estar más disgustada con ella, de seguir así, terminaría dejándome; sé que Liz tiene su límite para que le colmen la paciencia y yo no quería llegar a él, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir así, con el trabajo que me costó llegar a ella de esa forma.

Miré su bolso sobre la cama pero no la ví a ella y me asusté. La busqué en el baño pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Se me ocurrió marcar a Avan, no sé porqué, sólo lo hice tratando de encontrarla y de paso, saber si de verdad estuvo con él más temprano – _Hola Ariana, lo siento, no, Liz se retiró hace algunas horas de aquí, estuvimos conversando unos momentos, pero eso fue hace mucho rato… ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿No ha llegado?_

-Sí… sí es sólo que… me dijo algo y no lo entendí, como que tal vez saldría de nuevo… ¿está alguien más contigo o… estuvo alguien más contigo?

-Sólo estuvimos Liz, Matt y yo, acabo de hablar con Victoria, la invité a venir pero dijo que tenía planes con ese chico con el que está saliendo.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Avan… buenas noches.

-Nos vemos.

-Bueno, no me engañaste, me dijiste la verdad… pero ¿dónde estás ahora Liz?

De repente escuché ruidos en la sala y bajé silenciosamente para cerciorarme de que no fuera algo o alguien peligroso, cuando la ví a ella recostada sobre uno de los sillones, con los auriculares puestos, escuchando música.

Encendí la luz y me recargué contra la pared, ella se levantó de inmediato y se quitó los audífonos.

-¿Te has decidido por fin a salir de tu escondite?

-Tenía razón para estar ahí dentro ¿no?

-No lo sé – Dijo ella alzando los hombros – No sé porqué estabas metida ahí y no sé porqué me has estado tratando de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera Liz? No he hecho nada…

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… has estado un poco alejada hoy, indiferente, recelosa.

-¿Y no debería?

-No lo sé, ¿deberías?

-Tú tienes la respuesta.

-No, no la tengo… no sé qué rayos hice para que te pusieras así.

-Ah, no lo sabes – Ella se quedó callada - ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-Creo que tus celos te están cegando, te están haciendo ver cosas que no son.

-Estuviste divirtiéndote hoy con Victoria.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

-¡Que es Victoria! – Parecía que estaba tratando de asimilar esas últimas palabras, me lo decían todos sus gestos, sin necesidad de hablar si quiera.

-¿Porqué no debería divertirme con Victoria? Somos amigas, nos llevamos bien.

-No son amigas – Dije retirándome del lugar que ocupaba, yendo hacia la enorme ventana de cristal abierta.

-No es mi mejor amiga, pero nos tratamos, no le veo nada de malo a eso… ah… - Cayó en la cuenta y me sentí más cómoda cuando lo noté, sin embargo aún la estaba ignorando – Se supone que ahora estás celosa de Victoria ¿no es cierto? – No respondí – Ariana por favor – Resopló ella dejándose caer en el largo sofá - ¿En qué cosas has estado pensando? Por DIOS, no tendría nada con Victoria, ella es una buena amiga, no tendría nada con nadie ¿y sabes porqué? Porque estoy contigo y te quiero y te respeto, y Victoria no me gusta.

-A ella sí.

-¿Quién te cuenta todos esas… fantasías que te armas? ¿Y en qué momento lo hace? Mira que es alguien muy imaginativo para meterte todas esas cosas en la cabeza eh.

-No son cuentos ni fantasías, es la verdad, hasta Matt lo sabe – Me volví a ella – Todos en el set lo saben, los fans lo saben, imaginan que hay algo o que puede darse entre ustedes.

Cruzó los brazos y me miró penetrante - ¿Y tú lo crees?

-No lo sé Liz – Volví de nuevo mi vista hacia la ventana.

-Nada de eso es verdad, es lo único que puedo hacer para defenderme, ser honesta contigo. Pero si no te parece justo y lo echas a menos… yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Que te quiero Ari, no sé si he llegado a enamorarme de ti pero te quiero, y mucho, y lo menos que deseo es hacerte pasar por cosas así, hasta el momento siempre me he mostrado abierta contigo, jamás he ido en contra de eso y nunca estará en mis deseos perjudicarte, si estando en ésta relación causa todas éstas cosas, entonces creo que sería más conveniente que paráramos…

-¡¿Porqué?! – Solté muy asustada.

-Porque te hace daño, nos hace mal a las dos.

-No quiero que paremos, yo quiero…

-Ariana, debes pensarlo mejor, por lo que sientes creo que…

-Quieres que terminemos por ella ¿verdad? ¿Quién fue la que te conquistó? ¿La zorra de la vecina, o fue Victoria? Bien, pues muy bien entonces, paremos, sé libre ahora y vete con ella, cualquiera de las dos que tengas en mente ahora, vete con ella.

-Santo cielo… no puede ser. No puedo creer que me digas esto, como si yo fuera una lesbiana…

-Las otras mujeres…

-¡Las otras mujeres ¿cuáles Ariana?! – Alzó la voz un poco fuerte, sin perder el control, porque ella nunca perdía el control, pero era claro que ya estaba enojada – No hay otras mujeres, si se me acerca mi madre ¿pensarás que también quiere algo conmigo?

-No tienes porqué ser grosera…

-¿Pero tú sí puedes reclamarme cosas que no me has comprobado?

-No estamos llegando a ningún lado con ésta conversación.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón, y como presiento que no vamos a arreglarnos por ésta noche, voy a tomar un poco de aire allá fuera – Me asusté, era muy tarde para que ella anduviera sola por ahí – Espero que mientras tanto pienses muy bien todo esto que hemos hablado – Cogió su chaqueta, sus llaves y su celular.

-No, Liz no te vayas…

-Creo que necesitas tiempo, no estabas preparada para esto y ¿sabes qué? No te culpo – Me dijo acercándose a mí, sentí el aliento de su boca y tuve deseos de besarla – porque yo no debí permitir que esto pasara, no debí siquiera sugerírtelo.

-No, no Liz no… - Quise tomarla por las mejillas pero ella se zafó.

-Nos vemos luego – Pronunció antes de verla salir por la puerta.

De haber sabido lo que pasaría después, jamás la habría dejado atravesar esa puerta, de haber sabido lo que se avecinaba, nunca, nunca hubiera sido tan idiota para comenzar esa discusión, esa maldita discusión que solo me hizo perderla.

**XXX**

Liz estaba estacionada a la orilla de una banqueta frente a un enorme parque de la ciudad, metida dentro del auto apagado, posiblemente perdida en pensamientos vagos que la estaban asolando en ese momento, lo supe porque su mirada estaba fija en la nada, pero al mismo tiempo, hacía todos esos gestos como si estuviera reavivando una charla recién vivida.

Toqué la ventana del lado del piloto y cuando ésta bajó, como si fuera inspectora de policía la cuestioné - ¿Algún problema por el que esté usted estacionada en medio de la noche aquí, señorita?

Ella sonrió y se volvió a mí para mirarme de frente – Ninguna oficial, sólo… salí a tomar un poco de aire…

-¿Puedo preguntar qué cosa le ha pasado para sentirse sofocada? ¿Chocó? ¿Robó? ¿La chocaron? ¿Alguien la quiere secuestrar y está huyendo?

-No huyo, estoy esperando.

-¿Puedo saber qué espera? – Ella me miraba totalmente curiosa y divertida y yo me sentí muy excitada de provocar ese gesto tan encantador en su bellísimo rostro.

-Tal vez quiera robarme a una chica ésta noche.

Me incorporé un poco e hice como que reflexioné, luego volví a la pose en su ventanilla - ¿Será que se trata de una morena delgada, mitad latina, 1.68 metros… guapa y excelente actriz?

-Es una curiosidad, acertó usted a todo oficial, excepto a lo de guapa y buena actriz - Expresé un gesto de incredulidad hacia ella y coloqué mis manos en la cintura a modo de reproche – Pero ya que la veo a usted, tan solitaria ahora, ¿puedo invitarla a subir a mi coche?

-Depende – Respondí.

-Depende ¿de qué?

-¿Tienes drogas ahí dentro?

-No.

-¿Armas químicas?

-Para nada.

-¿Perros voladores?

-Eso sí.

-De acuerdo – Dije y rodeé el auto para meterme del lado del copiloto, ella estaba riendo cuando cerré la puerta y quité un mechón de mi rostro para mirarla – A ver señorita Gillies, dígame qué ha pasado que la ha traído hasta aquí.

Agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos en silencio, guardé paciencia y esperé a que pudiera hablar.

-No es nada - Expresó – Es algo infantil, es tonto, ridículo.

-Puedo soportarlo – Le hice un guiño y entonces ella suspiró, me contó todo lo que había pasado con Ariana, aunque, no mencionó a Ariana y tampoco lo dijo como si estuviera quejándose, más bien, su plática fue como si estuviera pidiéndome un consejo, como si fuera una amiga a la que acostumbra pedirle consejos, porque le tiene confianza.

-Esa persona no te deja respirar Liz, no veo que sea sano.

-Lo sé, es que… es complicado parar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la estimo mucho.

-¿La…? – Ella me miró y se quedó callada – Creo que puedo darme cuenta muy bien de a quién te refieres, y la conozco – Intentó decir algo pero lo impedí – Creo que no hace falta escucharlo todo para que fácilmente te des cuenta lo que pasa contigo y con Ariana.

-Yo la quiero mucho…

-Sí pero eso no quiere decir que tengas qué soportar sus desplantes de niña pequeña, porque no es una niña pequeña y tú eres una mujer muy madura a la que yo admiro bastante.

-Ariana es una buena persona.

-Lo sé, estoy convencida de eso, y te quiere, te quiere mucho, ella te ama, se le nota por cada poro de su piel - Volvió su rostro al mío y cuestionó con gestos lo último que dije – Sí, es obvio Liz, todo el mundo se da cuenta de eso.

-Ella dice lo mismo de ti – Woh, Santo C-I-E-L-O – Ella dice que yo te gusto y que todo el mundo lo sabe – Sí, pues sólo lo saben Avan y Daniella.

-Noo, cómo crees, esooo… sólo lo dice porque es una chica celosa, posiblemente sean sus celos los que la hacen pensar así, pero no es verdad – Le aseguré y me sentí una total mentirosa – No la creas – Ella se rió.

-No la creo, sé que lo dice porque ella piensa que todas las mujeres que se me acercan o me rodean, quieren acostarse conmigo, y eso no es verdad.

-Claro que no, pero compréndela, eres una mujer hermosa, y, a las mujeres les encantas, ¿crees que no nos damos cuenta de eso, eh? Te escriben montones de twitter´s obscenos – Ella soltó una carcajada – Es verdad, no me dirás lo contrario, una vez leí uno que decía "LIZ, HAZME UN HIJO" – Y continuó riéndose a carcajadas – ¿Y luego la chica que te pidió matrimonio en esa entrevista de radio? ¿Qué me dices de eso, eh? Las chicas te aman.

-Aman a Jade, les gusta ella, es la ruda.

-Pero tú le pones la imagen, pensar en Jade es pensar en ti, les encanta imaginar y detallar a Jade West con su hermoso par de ojos azules, verdes, esmeralda… su pálida piel de porcelana, su cabello negro con extensiones de colores, su _piercing_ en la ceja, su ropa negra… el juego que arma todo esa descripción les encanta – Volvió a reír.

-Yo no soy Jade.

-Te le pareces bastante… las dos son encantadoras y hermosas – La miré y sentía ese brillo en mis ojos que me provoca cada vez que la tengo cerca - ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Cómo?

-No ibas a pasarte toda la noche metida en aquí, no es cómodo dormir en el auto.

-Iba a un hotel, pero olvidé mi bolso y sólo traje conmigo mi chaqueta y mis llaves.

-¿Así que ibas a dormir en el auto? – Se quedó callada y yo me solté a reír – Eres una loca Liz Gillies. Venga, te invito a mi casa.

-¿Cómo crees?

-¿Cómo crees que no? Ven a quedarte conmigo.

-Para nada.

-¿Temes que Ariana se entere y se moleste contigo?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces vamos, no te dejaré en medio de éste parque tan… solo y obscuro.

-¿No vas a violarme verdad? – Me solté a reír de nuevo.

-No lo prometo… - Volví a mirar directo a sus ojos y sentí cómo una tensión tan dulce y acogedora se cernió entre nosotras dos, Liz y yo siempre hemos tenido buena química, y ahora debo confesar que me encantaban esos momentos en los que podía pasar unos minutos con ella, coqueteaba conmigo porque era coqueta por naturaleza, y yo seguía el juego, aunque siempre con temor de expresar más de la cuenta, porque Ariana estaba en lo cierto, Elizabeth Gillies realmente me atraía, y me atraía bastante. Sí, lo sé, no estoy diciendo que soy una lesbiana, sólo digo lo que muchas chicas podrían llegar a sentir de estar tan cerca de ella.

En el set, Ariana siempre ocupaba su tiempo, pero ahora ella la había hecho sentir mal y Lizzy necesitaba ser consolada, así que no sabía si había sido cosa de buena suerte o simple casualidad, pero en el momento justo cuando Liz necesitaba una mano amiga, yo estaba ahí, y no dudaría un segundo en apoyarla, así que por ésta noche, ella estaría conmigo; si consuelo era lo que necesitaba, yo podía ofrecerme para dárselo, y lo haría con mucho gusto, porque ella era mi amiga, y yo lo era de ella, porque jamás me metería en una relación ya formada, nunca jugaría así de sucio, aunque me encantaría que lejos de ser amigas, ella y yo pudiéramos ser algo más, cómo me encantaría…

**Mi querido público lector, agradezco sobre manera su lectura y sus opiniones en un review que gusten regalarme, son bienvenidos. Por otra parte, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero ya saben que no suelo cumplir en el tiempo que digo, les ruego una disculpa. Pero si todo marcha bien, por acá nos vemos en alrededor de tres semanas. Se les quiere mis estimados, pero antes díganme, ¿qué prefieren, Eliana o Elitoria? Yo prefiero Elitoria, me encantan esas dos, ¿y qué prefieren, Jori o Elitoria? Yo ambas jaja, donde sea que aparezca mi bella Liz Gillies, porque soy una Lizbian de Ley XD. Nos estamos leyendo público querido. Besos y abrazos de su amiga… LindsayWest…**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola mi público querido! Son casi las 11:30 acá y yo estoy muy cansada y con sueño, pero no quería que pensaran que me olvidé de ustedes porque nunca será así, por tal motivo he decidido espantarme a Morfeo para traerles ésta actualización, me iré un poco rápido, claro que pidiendo disculpas antes, porque me estoy durmiendo ahora.

Agradezco mucho a todo el público que me lee y doble GRACIAS a quienes comentan en mis historias: _**Mafer199**_, una lizbian de ley ah, justo lo que buscamos acá : - ) Excelente : - ) ; _**Elizabeth**_, me alegro mucho que compartas mi gusto por el elitoria, sé que a muchos les va y les viene la vida real de éstas chicas, a mí me viene XD Besotes; _**Jhey Vi**_, mi hermanitaaa, ¿nadie que me iguale? Jaja, muchas gracias hermanita, te recomiendo mucho los fics de Mr. Rex, Dra. K – Doof, JathanJori98, Ouroboros Life, Jori4ever, FortyThree y si quieres más te recomiendo más que conozco otros autores o autoras muy buenos; _**Gabuoo**_, me alegro que te gusten éstas parejas : - ) así me haces sentir que no me entrometo en vidas privadas sin que haya quien me lea jajaja Besos; _**RoxanaTorres**_… ¿prima? XD Claro, allá voy a tu historia, yo te dejaré mis opiniones colega de pluma, gracias por esas palabras que me dijiste : ´) son muy lindas de tu parte, me alegro que te guste lo que escribo : - ) Abrazotes;

_**Chanel07k**_, seee ¡elitoria viva! XD; _**xv10**_, no te preocupes, sí, Ariana es un poco celosa con Liz y Victoria es una chica un poco más libre, ya veremos cuál le viene mejor; _**DESTACADO117**_ jajajajajaja, lizbian es… ¿cómo explicarlo? Lizbian se refiere a los/las fans, más las fans de Liz a quienes nos gusta además de su talento y esas cosas, ¡toda ella! XD Es decir, nos la queremos comer ya tú sabes cómo hermano, eres perver igual que yo XD, muchísisisisisismas gracias por considerarme un modelo a seguir en los fanfics, pero creo que al lado de Ouroboros yo soy una novata en el M jaja, no se me quita lo santurrona XD, por cierto, sí te dejé mi review en tu historia ah, me leeré pronto la otra, besitos; _**Vaniao0211**_… dime que estás viva… o llamo al 911 XD, creo que fueron más de tres semanas, lo siento, tuve mucho trabajo y un viaje de trabajo hizo que me tardara más todavía : - ( pero ya estoy de regreso : - ) ; _**Alexandriux**_, ¿hombre o mujer? Si eres hombre… ¿eres guapo? XD Si eres mujer… bienvenida al club de las lizbians XD, muchas gracias por lo de señorita LindsayWest, cómo me enoja cuando me dicen señora, mi trabajo me ha costado mantenerme virgen e intacta XD welcome : - ) ;

_**MamaLover**_ ¡hola! : - ) Bueno, a ésta historia le quedan por lo menos alrededor de tres capítulos así que, puede que haya reconciliación, jeje, es una posibilidad muy grande : - ) ¡Bienvenida!; _**Troll xD**_, se llama Dariana si no me equivoco, pero estoy pensando que Daniella Monet tenga su parte con Gillies, jeje, puede que ocurra ; - ) por lo pronto va camino elitoria : - ) ; _**Jorinator**_, sí, a mí también, pero la chica no se porta bien y no comparte jaja, eso le pasa a las chicas celosas, ah que chicas celosas, ¿tú no lo eres verdad? XD; _**Mariana**_, no terminaste tu frase, es que Liz… qué, Liz qué, oh por DIOS, termínala pleaseeee XD; _**Guest**_, ok, ya van dos así que voy a pensar eso del Dariana jeje, aunque Daniela me parece una ternura : - ) ; yo quiero elitoria te lo aseguro, te encantará éste capítulo te lo aseguro XD, muchas gracias por tu review tan original, si lees, sonreirás : - ) ; _**Mas allá de la Realidad**_, jaja, no querida, yo la ví después pero… la arrebato, LIZ ES MÍAAAAA; _**Guest**_, ah mira, qué trama has armado ahora jaja, y de hecho me gusta eso de los celos, ya veremos cómo le acomodamos jajaja;

_**Madamduvergiere**_, contigo son cuatro que quieren Dariana, uno más y habrá Dariana seguro ; - ) ; Jajaja, _**Inodoro**_ eres TREMENDO, TREMENDO XD, AMO tus reviews muchachos LOS AMO en serio : - ) ; _**Wen9**_ aoww, fue tan lindo tu review : ´) en serio qué padre es saber que hay personas que aprecian tu trabajo, esto no es sólo una cosa de gustos, implica esfuerzo y trabajo y cuando leo comentarios como el tuyo es… wow, wow, muchas gracias Wen, bienvenido a ésta familia Jori/Elitoria : - ) ; _**Joriforever**_, a ver, explicación por favor jaja, ¿te refieres a hacer un crossover o algo así? Sí me gusta iCarly pero leve, puedes detallarme más el asunto : - ) ; _**Jorienter now**_, lo siento mucho de verdad, he tenido mucho trabajo qué hacer, y escribo una tesis : - ( Además tuve qué salir fuera de mi ciudad en un viaje de trabajo y eso me mantuvo fuera de la escritura unos días : - ( pero ya estoy de vuelta : - ) ; _**Nina West Rutter**_ jajaja, muchas gracias niña genial : - P ; _**Jori Dinasty**_, sí, lo sé, muchas semanas, más de lo planeado, pero ese viaje de trabajo no lo contaba y bueno, me atrasé, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, si es así, déjame tus impresiones por favor : - )

A todos los que me leen en anonimato un GRACIAS ENORME para cada uno/a.

_**Victorious**_ no me pertenece. 

**CHAPTER 4.**

-Puedes quitarte la chaqueta y ponerte cómoda, ésta noche mi casa es tu casa.

-Es un departamento.

-Bueno, siente mi departamento como tuyo.

-¿Puedo orinarme en la bañera?

-¡No Liz! – Expresé de forma exagerada.

-Tú dijiste.

-Puedes hacerlo en el piso – Ví que ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le hice un guiño – Supongo que no tienes nada de ropa para dormir.

-Había llegado de la calle y pensé que iría a la cama luego de un rato, entonces pasó lo que… pasó – La miré un segundo a los ojos y ella desvió la vista al sofá.

-No importa, puedes usar lo que gustes.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? – Volví a mirarla con un gesto de regaño – Tú dijiste – Entonces sonreí, es así como ella y yo nos llevábamos, todo el tiempo nos gastábamos bromas la una a la otra y que yo recuerde, jamás llegamos a chocar en eso, conocíamos nuestros límites y realmente era una cosa que me encantaba, creo que congeniábamos muy bien, mejor de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar fuera del set, era cierto, las dos teníamos una química muy grande.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?

-Sí, haz pizza – Respondió con el tono de Jade y a su vez imité la voz de Tori.

-¡No haré pizza para ti! –

-Como quieras – Lanzó su chaqueta sobre el sofá y se sentó – Sorpréndeme entonces.

Por un instante me perdí en ese rostro coqueto, Liz Gillies y Jade West son realmente tan parecidas, si Tori Vega estaba tan perdida de amor por la chica gótica que le hace la vida imposible, en la vida real… los cuadros no eran tan dispares, Liz me atraía sobremanera, era una chica tan madura y despreocupada, en eso se parecía a Jade, ninguna de las dos se tomaba las cosas a pecho, vivían conforme el día deparaba, jamás la ví tensa por algún asunto que involucrara la fama.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos algunas películas? Escoge un par en lo que yo preparo algo.

-Vale, ¿qué género prefieres?

-Tú eres la invitada, me acato a lo que decidas.

-Bien, luego no te quejes – susurró por lo bajo y supe entonces el tipo de película que eligiría.

Preparé emparedados y algunas bebidas. Antes de llevarlos a la mesita de centro desabroché, inconscientemente… dos botones de mi blusa de noche.

-Bien, ¿qué veremos?

-El exorcista – Respondió ella con un tono de voz macabro.

-Liz…

-Tres veces me has dado la libertad de hacer algo contigo y a la última rehúsas, ¿a qué estás jugando conmigo? – "No has gastado todos tus recursos sobre lo que puedes hacer conmigo", pensé en la más profunda de mis reflexiones "hay tantas cosas que podrías hacer conmigo si te lo propusieras".

-A nada, está bien, veamos "el exorcista".

-Excelente – Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese toque de Jade en ella. Si creían que trabajar con ésta chica era algo tan increíble pues… son dos respuestas: Sí y No. Sí porque Gillies es sumamente profesional y talentosa, y no porque… mirar a Jade West a los ojos, en el papel de Tori… resulta muy difícil para mí, tener contacto con ella… resulta muy difícil para mí… compartir esos momentos en los que antes de meternos en los personajes, sólo somos ella y yo… es todo lo difícil que se puedan imaginar para mí, por lo tanto es sí, y también es no.

La película se estaba preparando y aproveché el momento para indagar un poco más sobre la relación que estaba llevando con Ariana, sólo por curiosidad, el público lector no debe pensar otra cosa.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella? – Metió su mano en el cuenco de palomitas de mantequilla y se llevó varias a la boca de forma chusca.

-¿De Ariana? – Asentí.

-No lo sé, es posible… yo la quiero mucho…

-No es lo mismo que enamorarse.

-Lo sé, es que… no se suponía que íbamos a tener algo, sólo fue cosa de una noche, estábamos en ese _livechat_ y de repente comenzamos a jugar como solíamos hacer y ahora… nos metimos en conflictos, el juego se nos salió de las manos y ya no podemos con él.

-No creo que se te haya salido de las manos a ti Liz, creo que ella no lo ha sabido manejar – Me miró sonriendo.

-Tal vez Ariana no estaba preparada para esto, yo debí cuidarla, cuidar esa relación, nunca debí proponerle nada, no fue bueno. Le he hecho mal.

-El amor no hace mal a nadie.

-Sí pero… de repente se sale de control.

Siempre tuve la sospecha de que había algo más que su relación de amigas, Ariana Grande no sabía ocultar sus sentimientos y yo no fui ni la primera, ni la única que lo sabía.

_-Pobre chica, está perdida de amor._

_-¿De quién hablas? – Pregunté dejando de pasar el cepillo por mi cabello y Daniella pareció darse cuenta que no estaba sóla en el set. Sonrió y continuó aclarándose las manos con la crema de sábila – De nadie._

_-Ah no, ni lo creas, ahora hablas porque hablas – La morena me miró y luego señaló hacia algunos metros atrás de nosotras._

_-Esa chica – Dijo – Sus sentimientos le están haciendo pasar una mala jugada, porque no los puede ocultar._

_-Sí, yo también creo que ella y Matt se gustan._

_-¿Matt? – Preguntó burlona, como Trina solía hacer siempre que algo le parecía demasiado ridículo – No Matt, Liz._

_Yo me quedé un poco tonta por un segundo hasta que me dí cuenta que había callado demasiado tiempo - ¿Liz? ¿Estás loca?_

_-Si no lo has notado la loca eres tú._

_-Son amigas, no pueden estar enamoradas._

_-Alto, alto, alto… yo nunca dije que Liz estaba enamorada, mencioné solamente a Ariana. Yo pienso que Liz es sólo una chica que se deja llevar, si sucede, que suceda, ya después se arregla._

_-Ariana no puede, Ariana no…_

_-Vic – Me dijo ella con esa particularidad de Trina cuando pensaba que el mundo, excepto ella, era idiota – No trates de hacer que no lo sabes, todos se dan cuenta de eso, como se dan cuenta que siempre miras los pechos de Liz._

_-¡¿Qué yo qué?!_

_Ella expresó una sonrisa burlona – Que tú le miras los pechos, y que las dos se lanzan miraditas como de – comienza a hacer gesticulaciones sensuales – cómeme, cómeme._

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Cómeme Liz, Jade, Liz, Jade, cómeme – La golpeé suavemente en el hombro y continué maquillándome._

_-Eres una loca._

Pero lo cierto es que Ariana babeaba por ella, lo hacía, todos lo notaban, y si yo miraba los pechos de Liz ¿qué con eso? Estoy segura que no soy la única. Volví a la escena actual y la película había comenzado ¿hace cuánto? Liz se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba en una blusa negra sin mangas, su par de pechos resaltaban sobre el cuenco de palomitas, ¿quién iba a evitar mirarlos? Y sobre todo ¿quién iba a atreverse a ignorarlos?

Finalmente presté atención a las imágenes que se reproducían en la pantalla frente a mí, imágenes fuertes de terror, Liz estaba expectante, comiendo palomitas y con una sonrisa de deleite en su bello rostro, me perdí un momento en ese rostro, en esos ojos, hice un recorrido por el fino perfil de su nariz, sus labios, el cuello, remarcando en el contorno de sus pechos, los que tanto le gustaban a Tori, a Tori, que nada tenía qué ver conmigo… nada, pero cómo lo disfrutaban…

-¡AH! – Salté de pronto, ella comenzó a partirse de la risa – ¡No te rías!

-¿Te asustaste Vic? – Decía burlándose y sin parar de reír - ¿Te asustaste con una niña pequeñita?

-¡Que está poseída!

-A ver, déjame tocarte el corazón – Hace mucho que tocaste mi corazón Liz… pienso en ese momento. Ella siguió muerta de la risa – Parece que va a estallar.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!

-Vamos chica ruda, hace un momento casi me arrestas allá en la calle ¿y ahora tienes miedo de una niñita que está actuando a través de la pantalla?

-Me asustó el grito, déjame tranquila.

-Está bien, come una palomita – Dijo poniéndola sobre mis labios, abrí la boca y la tragué como niña obediente – Estás muy asustada, ven aquí – Estiró su brazo pasándolo por detrás de mi espala, me acercó a ella y me abrazó; nunca antes me había sentido tan cálida o… cálida. Eran unos brazos suaves y protectores al mismo tiempo, recargué mi espalda sobre su pecho y ella acomodó su mentón encima de mi cabeza, fue una sensación excitante, Liz era muy cálida, en serio muy cálida.

La película tuvo más escenas que me hicieron saltar, por cada vez, yo me aferraba al brazo suelto de Liz sobre mi estómago, ¿se imagina el mundo lo que es eso? Su brazo estaba sobre mi vientre, sí, era… wow… la cinta estaba en su punto culminante y de pronto escuché la voz ronca de ella hablarme cerca del oído.

-¿Qué pasó con ese chico con el que sales? No te trajo hoy a casa.

-No siempre lo hace, fuimos al cine y luego su padre lo llamó para que fuera a algo importante.

-Ese era mi fututo, Lane no quería que yo durmiera en el auto ésta noche.

Reí, y tomándolo en cuenta agradecí que recibiera esa llamada, al principio hice un puchero, no quería estar en casa tan temprano, pero viendo mi situación ahora, ojalá ocurriera cada noche, Liz resultaba mucho más divertida que Lane.

-¿Vemos otra película?

-¿Puedes? ¿No debe la pequeña niña irse a la cama temprano? ¿Lane no la regaña?

-Déjate de payasadas Gillies. Vamos a ver una que yo escogí.

-Una cursi de seguro.

-Es una película romántica – Corregí con un ademán altanero. Puse la película y fui a sentarme al cómodo sofá, unos centímetros alejada de ella, unos pocos nada más, esperaba que ella extendiera su brazo de nuevo pero no lo hacía, tal vez hubiera sido mejor reproducir otra película de terror.

Las letras iniciales aparecieron en la pantalla y ella dejó el cuenco de palomitas sobre la mesita de centro, se limpió las manos y se puso más cómoda en el sofá, luego me miró.

-¿Quieres venir de nuevo? – Lanzó la pregunta y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir dentro de mí en ese instante, me contuve por dos segundos antes de sonreír y acomodarme de nuevo en la misma posición – Me siento bien estando contigo Victoria, no sé porqué pero me haces sentir excelente.

Sentí el suave roce de su mejilla sobre mis cabellos y casi chillaba de la emoción por sus palabras, a ella le gustaba estar conmigo. Yo siempre había pensado que sólo disfrutaba la compañía de Ariana pero entonces me dí cuenta que en realidad Ariana no la dejaba para nadie más, en parte la entiendo, nadie quiere perderse de la compañía de ésta chica, contrario a Jade, Liz es una especie de dama y caballero, te consigue todas las atenciones de su parte, cuida hasta el más mínimo detalle mientras estás con ella, trata de hacerte sentir lo más cómoda posible, aunque eso no le permita pasarlo a ella excelente, se conforma con que tú lo estés, es verdaderamente maravillosa, por eso admiro mucho a Ariana, ha sabido muy bien cómo mantener esa relación con Liz, aunque ahora parece estarla perdiendo, por lo cual tampoco me atrevo a culparla, la quiere, desde hace mucho, y sé cómo se sentiría perderla, yo que todavía no la tengo y en lo sucesivo, ignoro si la llegaré a tener, por el momento, disfrutaré de su brazo sobre mi vientre mientras vemos Un amor para recordar.

-¿Porqué escogiste ésta película ahora?

-Porque… - me incorporé de mi lugar para mirarla de frente – me parece tan linda la manera como él se enamoró de ella, siendo una chica fuera de sus pretensiones, sencilla, con creencias religiosas, lejos de los cánones de belleza… es muy lindo…

Ella se me quedó mirando por varios segundos antes de continuar - ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó de Lane? – Yo bajé la mirada y sonreí, Lane sólo me parecía un chico muy apuesto, por encima de otras "cualidades" que pudiera tener.

-Es lindo, es galante, es un buen chico.

-Sí, dime una cosa que te haya gustado de él más específica, es decir, ya sabemos que es guapo, ahora cómo te enamoró, ¿es cursi? ¿Poeta? ¿Romántico?

Seguí sonriendo – No, nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es amable… - respondí y hasta ahí me quedé.

-Amable – Asentí con la cabeza.

-Hannibal Lecter era un tipo amable pero se comía a la gente.

-A la gente mala.

-Se comía a la gente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Porqué sales con él?

-¿Porqué tan curiosa de repente? – Y de momento me sentí también curiosa pudiendo creer que Liz se estaba sintiendo tal vez celosa y eso despertó un brillo dentro de mí.

Alzó los hombros y esperó mi respuesta – Porque… estaba en el camino.

Sentí que sus intensos ojos azules penetraron mi piel, hace un momento intentaba aconsejarla sobre su relación amorosa con su mejor amiga y ahora ella me había pillado por sorpresa con la guardia baja, en sí no sabía qué responder – Estaba en el camino… ¿y si en el camino aparecía una roca gigante? ¿También saldrías con ella?

-Claro que no, es que…

-Necesitabas salir con alguien – Afirmó, porque no era una pregunta. Yo volví mi rostro tímido al de ella y expresé una breve sonrisa.

-Tal vez – Liz se estiró en el sofá y volvió su atención de nuevo a la película.

-Estamos fritas Victoria – Dijo después – Nuestras relaciones parecen no ser lo que queremos en realidad.

-Pero tú parece que estás enamorada de Ariana.

-Eso me dice que tú no lo estás de Lane – Ouch, chica lista y gancho al hígado.

-No, no lo estoy, sólo estamos saliendo.

-Eres valiente por admitirlo.

-¿Qué me dices de Ariana?

-Es sencillo, puede ser que ella sólo tenga un capricho por mí, es una niña consentida que siempre lo ha tenido todo, cuando se le pase, me botará de su vida, es decir, hablará conmigo y me dirá: lo siento Liz, creí que estaba enamorada pero… me dí cuenta que no, sigamos siendo amigas.

Yo me eché a reír a carcajadas pero noté que aún con esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro su mirada se opacó.

-Dímelo, ¿la amas…? – Cada segundo que transcurrió antes de su respuesta me rompía el corazón.

-Creo que comenzaba a quererla más que a mi amiga, estaba sintiendo cosas por ella, me gustaba que fuera mi… novia, estar con ella, pero… eso le hace daño, es mejor cortar sanamente para que pueda enfocarse en su carrera, eso es algo que la ilusiona y por lo que ha trabajado mucho.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú no eres importante?

-Ella me quiere pero, no me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que le obstaculizo en su carrera.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no podemos revelarlo, no podemos ser libres, ella es el sueño de muchos adolescentes y niños, una relación con una chica la acabaría por completo.

-Eso no podría hacer feliz a una persona… ¿cómo podrías ser feliz si lo tienes todo excepto a esa persona que quieres y con quien lo puedes compartir? ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando llegue a casa y se dé cuenta que le sigue faltando algo y que por lo que tiene, no podrá tener lo que más importa?

-Tener un amor no le dará de comer a nadie Vic.

-Sí pero puedes estar bien alimentada y sin embargo morir de amor… en soledad, en tristeza, es peor que la muerte por hambre, morir lentamente sabiendo que no puedes amar con libertad y tampoco ser amada, es una tortura que te acompañará cada día. Cada vez, cuando subas al escenario, te darás cuenta que entre el público no está a quien más deseas, que no recibirás una sonrisa o unas flores al terminar tu función, puedes tener tu camerino lleno de felicitaciones y te amos, pero ninguna de quien en verdad realmente lo esperas, eso es una daga que se clavará cada vez que te recuerdes tu error.

Cuando me dí cuenta, noté que ella se había quedado callada y permanecía escuchándome, atentamente, lo que me puso muy nerviosa, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, sus ojos eran esa daga, porque entonces tuve un poco de envidia hacia Ariana, o mucha envidia, cuando ella podía tener a Liz y sin embargo, prefería la fama – Yo no podría hacerlo Liz… yo prefiero morir de hambre que morir de amor, con hambre, tu espíritu de supervivencia aún te hará luchar para subsistir… sin amor sólo querrás morirte más rápido… yo no dejaría mi carrera por nada del mundo, pero vería el modo de construirla sin abstenerme de la libertad de amar con esa libertad, de vivir con libertad, porque sólo entonces es que voy a disfrutar lo que tengo.

Nuestras miradas quedaron conectadas como imanes opuestos que comenzaban a atraerse entre sí, estiró su brazo y rozó con delicadeza sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, más por inercia que por voluntad cerré los ojos y disfruté su caricia hasta que sentí un aliento cálido frente a mí, ella se estaba acercando y yo me paralicé un momento por la sorpresa, saber que sus labios estarían tocando los míos me hizo respirar profundamente y agitada, casi gemía cuando sus ojos vagaron de los míos a mis labios y se quedaron ahí uno segundos antes de mirarme de nuevo.

-Tú eres una mujer completa Victoria – Pronunció en un susurro, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el éxtasis de su boca perdiéndose en la mía.

Me incorporé un poco más para hacer nuestros cuerpos más próximos y ella profundizó nuestro beso, nuestro adicto beso, mantuvo su mano sobre mi mejilla mientras me besaba y yo la besaba a ella, a mi mente vinieron imágenes de Ariana y de Lane, me daban vueltas, pero no iba a hacerles caso, no quería, Ariana ya lo había disfrutado muchas veces, me tocaba a mí sentir el sabor de su lengua abriéndose paso dentro de mi boca, Lane era lo menos importante ahora, sólo estábamos saliendo.

-Lane – Dijo ella como si estuviera viendo en mis pensamientos.

-Sólo estamos saliendo… no hay compromisos… - yo no quería preguntar lo que sé que debía preguntar, pero era lo justo – A-Ariana…

Ella tardó en responder pero no pudo darme mejor respuesta.

-Antes de salir terminó conmigo… me dijo que era una mujer libre, que viniera a verte…

-Se lo agradezco – Susurré con una sonrisa. Me puse de pie y la tomé de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo, se paró delante de mí muy cerca, estaba más alta y me enloquecía mirar sus ojos y recordar la manera como estaba vestida, pantalones negros ajustados, botas, un cinturón delgado y la blusa negra sin mangas, con esas pulseras que llevaba siempre en las manos, el cabello suelto y obscuro, una imagen enloquecedora, realmente sexy.

Me acerqué más a ella y la besé, sujetando mis manos entre el delgado cinturón tirando de él hacia mí, se le veía lindo, pero no debía estar ahí, estorbaba.

-¿Necesitas amor y compañía ésta noche? – Pregunté sobre sus sensuales labios.

-Quiero amar con libertad también… creo que me haces falta Victoria.

-Podría ser el error de una noche.

-O podrías ser la mejor decisión para todas las noches.

-¿No estaría traicionando a Ariana?

-Ariana terminó conmigo.

-Pero…

-Sshhh… - Ella me silenció con un beso – Te necesito Victoria, ¿puedes intentar ser para mí por ahora, por ésta noche?

-Las noches que quieras – Respondí entre besos que le daba a sus labios, a su cuello, a su oreja, mordidas a su oreja – Las noches que quieras Liz…

Se escuchó el click metálico de su cinturón, lo deslicé hacia afuera y la arrebaté mucho más cerca de mí – Seré tuya las noches que quieras – Deslicé mis manos por debajo de su blusa y la saqué, al momento su cuerpo pálido quedó al descubierto delante de mí, pero no me detuve a contemplarlo tanto tiempo, porque volví a caer presa de su exquisita boca que me besaba con frenesí, con mucho esmero, como si el tiempo estuviera a punto de culminar para siempre.

-Liz…

Me sujetó de la cintura y me arrastró con ella hacia atrás, besándome – Ven conmigo – Le dije y la llevé de la mano hasta mi habitación – Tal vez te arrepientas de esto mañana.

-Tal vez… o tal vez quede locamente enamorada.

La besé profundamente mientras nuestros cuerpos caían sobre la sábana blanca de mi cama, desabroché sus pantalones sabiendo que dentro de ellos se guardaba un tesoro que yo no había visto antes y que me moría por contemplar, no era lesbiana, eso es seguro, pero con Liz Gillies llegaría hasta donde el aliento me permitiera.

-Quizá seas tú la que te arrepientas – Dijo jadeando entre delicias por los besos que depositaba en su abdomen y su pecho.

-No, no lo creo – Me empujé hasta llegar a sus labios y tener sus ojos justo frente a los míos – Yo no te dejaría por la fama Liz Gillies, yo lo revelaría al mundo si tuviera qué hacerlo, pero no te perdería por algo tan simple – La besé – Porque… ¿cómo puedo esconder el amor que le tengo a una persona tan maravillosa? – La besé otra vez - ¿Porqué querría ocultar el fruto de mi felicidad?

-Victoria – Mordí su oreja al mismo tiempo que mis manos se apoderaban de sus pechos.

-¿Porqué lo haría?

-Victoria…

Abracé su cuerpo un instante antes de sacar el sujetador de ella, lo arrojé al piso y me senté sobre su vientre.

-¿Quieres dejarlo?

Ella me miró con su bello par de ojos azules y se incorporó juntando de nuevo su cuerpo con el mío, quedando a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, me tomó de las manos y me sonrió – No estoy tan loca – Besó mi vientre y siguió llenando de besos todo lo que iba descubriendo a su paso. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda subir y bajar y de repente comencé a moverme sobre ella y jadear incesantemente, sentirla me estaba enloqueciendo y excitando sobremanera.

-Liz…

La arrojé sobre la cama y me acerqué a ella dejando mis pechos colgando sobre su rostro, había quitado mi sostén y estaban libres, tomó uno y comenzó a lamerlo, luego a chuparlo, gemí dejando caer mi rostro sobre su hombro – A-ah.

Su mano derecha bajó lentamente por mi espalda hasta meterse entre el pantalón y acarició mis nalgas haciendo contacto en la línea de mi trasero, me sentí estremecer y me empujé más contra de ella, gimiendo más fuerte sólo por el puro roce. Recordé que su pantalón estaba desabrochado y llevé mis manos hacia él bajándolo un poco hasta dejar al descubierto su región más femenina, entonces sonreí tímida y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Lo has hecho con Ariana? – Asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Pero si me dejas decirte algo creo que contigo estoy mucho más excitada – La besé.

-Somos compañeras de trabajo.

-Lo sé, ¿crees que eso nos perjudique?

Desabotoné mi pantalón y lo bajé hasta las rodillas.

-No, no lo creo.

-Yo tampoco – Dijo dándonos vuelta y quedando encima de mí – Quiero cogerte Victoria, creo que lo quiero desde hace mucho.

-Genial… - respondía entre jadeos de placer – porque yo quiero lo mismo.

Liz comenzó a frotar nuestras zonas íntimas hacia arriba y hacia abajo y ya me estaba muriendo, arqueé mi espalda sólo con ese simple movimiento. Escondió su rostro entre mis pechos y succionó tan fuerte que me hizo un chupetón a la primera, luego mordió uno de mis pezones al mismo tiempo que introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi ano.

-¡Liz! – Nuestros cuerpos seguían moviéndose con agitación golpeando duro sobre la cama.

-¿Te gusta Jade?

-Me encanta… Jade es tan sexy… es hermosa, es mala, es encantadora… ah… es ah… la amo.

-A mí me agrada Tori y su sometimiento hacia Jade, oh.

-También me gusta ella…

-Ella…

-Sí… también me gusta Elizabeth Gillies… - Finalmente sentí una presión dentro de mi vagina, había introducido un dedo sin que me lo esperara y sólo pude cerrar los ojos mientras olas de placer invadían cada uno de mis sentidos, dos de sus dedos me penetraban con fuerza, con mucha presión dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío.

-¿Tenían razón los fans al creer que había algo más que solo química entre tú y yo?

-Ellos nunca sabrán que elitoria fue posible… ¡AH! ¡Liz!

Me besó por toda la cara sin dejar de restregarse contra mí, y sin dejar de penetrarme.

-Te conta-te contaré de una fantasía que tuve, ah, ah… sobre que… sobre que hicimos el amor en tu camerino.

-¿De verdad? Oh-oh ¿hablas en serio? ¿Tú fantaseaste conmigo?

-No sé porqué… pero lo hice – Y de pronto sentí un shock electrizante recorrerme todo el cuerpo, fue tan delirante que caí como un bulto drogado, como en medio de un éxtasis. Ella se dio cuenta pero no paró, cuando recobré la compostura tomé el mando y la empujé violentamente sobre la cama.

-Yo fantaseé contigo el día que grabamos el episodio de navidad y tuve qué tocarte, bueno, a Jade. Fantaseé con que hacíamos el amor en el set, una noche, que nos quedamos solas, y tú estabas en ese atuendo de falda y blusa de corte bajo.

-¿Lo hacemos ahora?

La tomé de las piernas y la jalé hacia mí – Hagámoslo – Hundí mi rostro en su vagina y comencé a lamer los jugos que iba destilando de la embriaguez de nuestra noche, nunca antes había estado con una chica, eso no quiere decir que no supiera qué hacer, para eso ví muchas películas de sexo lésbico antes, siempre imaginaba que hacía el amor con Liz en todas ellas, ahora parte de mis fantasías se hacían realidad.

-Desnúdate – Pidió ella y poco a poco comencé a quitarme la ropa frente a sus ojos.

-Me encanta tu piel morena - Y su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La miré a los ojos diciéndole que no habría problema si contestaba, entonces paramos. Ella tomó el celular y lo contempló por unos segundos.

-¿Es Ariana? – Pregunté y se quedó en silencio.

-Sí – Dijo finalmente y de repente me sentí un poco triste de eso, ella estaba ahí y Liz estaba pensando en ella. De pronto arrojó el celular sobre la ropa en el suelo y se volvió hacia mí.

-Me echó de su casa, me dijo que la estaba engañando contigo.

Yo bajé la mirada al suelo y cubrí mi desnudez con la sábana – La estás engañando conmigo…

-No, porque ella terminó nuestra relación, soy una mujer libre ahora, ella me dio esa libertad, puedo estar con quien quiera.

-Se sentirá defraudada Liz, yo no debería hacer esto si se supone que so…

Colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios indicándome que guardara silencio – Mañana le daré solución, ésta noche sólo quiero amarte Victoria, déjanos a ambas hacer el amor.

-Liz… - Expresé con tristeza… ella subió de nuevo a la cama y me besó tiernamente.

-Si no quieres está bien, pero ante todo Victoria quiero que sepas que deseo estar contigo y no sólo por lo que ha pasado con Ariana más temprano, sino porque en realidad te deseo – Puso otro beso sobre mis hombros y me miró con esos lindos ojos que me perdían.

La tomé por la mejilla y la besé – Yo también Lizzy – Y permití que mi cuerpo desnudo cayera de nuevo sobre el de ella, ésta vez nada me impediría disfrutar lo que posiblemente jamás volvería a tener.

**Estimado público lector, me disculpo por la tardanza, sucede que tuve mucho trabajo y aún lo tengo pero quise actualizar porque no era justo para ustedes esperar tanto, así que entre tanto sueño y cansancio que tengo, les pongo esto, esperando claro, que les haya gustado y le reciban. No prometo actualizar pronto pero no pasará más de un mes sin que venga de nuevo, me falta actualizar la otra historia y no es fácil trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo.**

**Saben bien que se les quiere, desde México, un beso y un abrazo cálido para cada uno de ustedes, su amiga, LindsayWest…**

**Por cierto, ¿a cuántos de aquí les gustaría ver Dariana? Alcen mano y veremos a la mayoría :-P **


End file.
